The Wolf and the Maiden
by LongwindedGirl
Summary: A RK Continuation fic featuring Megumi and Aoshi who stumble towards a new future together. COMPLETE with additional epilogue! :-)
1. An unexpected meeting

It was a pale cool night, one where if all had gone as planned, she should have been back in the warm safety of her home enjoying hot tea and a warm bath.  
  
But her last call had been difficult - an entire family in the neighboring town had caught some pneumonia-like illness and she had to make sure that she had checked every one of them this evening. If untreated, the sickness would worsen within a matter of days.  
  
She had worked longer than she had planned, and although the family offered a room for the evening, she had declined the offer to stay. She did not want to impose when they clearly were in much need of rest, and if she walked quickly on the main road, it should have only been a short walk home on a relatively safe road.  
  
But -- very few people walked the roads tonight. There had been rumors of wolves about, the kind that did not fear settlements or care, for they would reportedly would boldly wander into towns and attack anything left unprotected for meat.  
  
Megumi Takani had never encountered one before, but hoped that the knife she carried would do her some good if she ever faced one.  
  
Even so, her blood ran cold as the howls began in the distance. She began to walk faster. She was only fifteen minutes from her town's outskirts, and there would be more people on the road.  
  
As the howls grew more frequent and louder, she decided to give up all pretension of dignity and picked up her skirts and ran towards the lights in the distance and the safety of the town. She was foolish for thinking that her knife would help. What might work on one wolf, would never on a whole pack.  
  
A tall figure suddenly stepped out into the road.  
  
Startled, she stopped.  
  
"Sir," she gasped for air, all the while keeping her distance for she could not see his face. "The wolves are close, please let us return to town."  
  
"They smell your fear." The man tonelessly answered and took a step closer to her. "You can not outrun them."  
  
Megumi shivered at the coldness of his words and carefully, tried to edge around him. There was no way she would stay. Rather she face the wolves than deal with this strange person. "You propose that we wait to be torn to pieces then?"  
  
His hand was on her arm before she could bolt. "No."  
  
She opened her mouth to scream as he drew her to him, but as his eyes fixed on her own, she could only whisper "Shinomori."  
  
He nodded. "Stay close." With that command he drew his knife with one hand, and encircled her with the other free arm.  
  
The gesture stunned her into submission. Aoshi Shinormori, the man who had once helped hold her captive to a greedy drug lord, and at another time had threatened her very life , was now holding her close to him and asking her to trust him.  
  
For lack of a better choice of words...  
  
"What the hell?" 


	2. A strange encounter

She was uncertain, that was for sure.  
  
History told her that he was to be feared, but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind which would only serve to heighten the anxiety she felt at the moment.  
  
Instead, she sought something more neutral, the last time she had run into Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
It had been a warm day nearly a year ago. She had ventured from Aizu and her new life to see old friends... Kenshin... Kaoru... Yahiko. Misao had also come, with Shinomori in tow. The sight of him had startled her at first, and her instinct had been to keep her distance. As the day progressed, that feeling had slowly waned into wariness, then ambivalence, then amusement. She had long been aware of Misao's infatuation with the elder member of the Oniwaban, and despite his rather untalkative nature, Misao kept up a constant stream of chatter and paid considerable attention to him.  
  
It made things seem almost...normal.  
  
In actuality, that unexpected meeting held other more bittersweet insights. The sight of Kenshin and his family's happiness did her glad, but it only reminded her of the loose ends in her own life. The people she loved were no longer part of her life. She had left intentionally - to build a name for her family, and to hope to draw any of them back to her, to Aizu. She had also done it to allow Kaoru and Kenshin some peace and quiet to build their lives - without adding to Kaoru's insecurities with her constant presence. She envied that happiness.  
  
The letter from Sanosuke that Yahiko had shared was also welcome; but in some sense, it also made a mockery of her feelings up to that point. Despite whatever Yahiko thought all those years had existed between her and Sanosuke Sagara, a letter never came to her once in the five years since he'd left.  
  
'Wonderful,' she frowned to herself. Her attempts to calm herself had only resulted in depressing her.  
  
"They approach." Shinomori's voice stopped her from scolding herself further and reminded her of the gravity of their current situation. "Stay calm."  
  
She looked up at his face for a moment surprised by the utter lack of tension in his voice. She found him staring at the road behind them. She followed his gaze and saw more than a dozen pair of eyes glowing in the darkness. The wolves had stopped barking and howling and instead were padding softly towards them sniffing the air.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped on the road and looked towards them. Several yawned, displaying their impressively cruel teeth and others just pawed at the ground.  
  
He shifted so that his sword remained in a neutral stance and continued to look back at the wolves passively.  
  
As one wolf, likely the leader, walked lightly towards them with its tail aloft, her initial fear was replaced by fascination. Up close, the creature looked more like a large wild dog. The wolf approached close enough that she could see its eyes. At that moment, the wolf bared its teeth, asserting its dominance. She shuddered slightly then. This was no dog.  
  
Light danced off Shinomori's sword as he altered its position. The wolf shifted its attention back towards Shinomori.  
  
For a moment, the two creatures stood there staring at one another, while Megumi and the other wolves looked back and forth.  
  
Then suddenly, the wolf dropped its tail and bowed its head. With a short bark that was almost a whimper, it turned and ran into the darkness, with its pack close behind it.  
  
At that moment, Shinomori's grip on her relaxed.  
  
"What...what just happened?" She stared openly at him now. She was too curious to care if she sounded or looked like a complete idiot.  
  
The corner of his mouth turned slightly downward. His version of a smirk, she supposed. "The leader and I came to an understanding."  
  
"An understanding?"  
  
"Yes." His curt answer told her he would say no more. "You must stop dawdling out here and return to town."  
  
"Oh yes," she blinked, realizing that it was foolish to stand out here chatting as if nothing had just happened. "Shinomori, I have to thank you for what you did. If you are not in a hurry, I and my clinic staff would be honored to have your company for dinner ."  
  
"They have gone home by now. Your last patient had left."  
  
She masked her surprise and started to walk down the road. "I had thought it odd to find you coincidentally out here in the middle of the road. You stopped by the clinic earlier?"  
  
He was at least following her now, although he chose to stay a few steps behind. (Rather improper, too, Megumi started to think to herself somewhat crossly.) "Yes."  
  
His brief answers irritated her, but knowing full well that he was not a mild Kenshin, or a predictably loud Sanosuke, she kept her temptation to tease or scold him in check. She continued on quietly, waiting for him to continue as he logically should. But when no explanation followed, she turned her head slightly to look back at him, "Something has happened."  
  
He answered her with a slight cough.  
  
Her eyes widened. "You're sick!" She ran back to him and despite his protests, supported him. "I mean," she said really to herself,"Of course, you must be sick." She now realized she sounded really idiotic. "We're almost home."  
  
He attempted to nod, but the cough prevented him from doing more than that. She hushed him and instead kept focused on the road and the sound of his breathing. It was definitely more than a cold, she decided. If it weren't so important to get him back inside, she would have stopped him in the road, felt his head for a temperature and listened to his chest more closely. Somehow, though, she didn't think he would have particularly appreciated that.  
  
As they neared the clinic and noticed the lights, she breathed a sigh of relief. Despite what Aoshi Shinomori had said, her staff had not all left.  
  
"Doctor Takani!" Morimoto and his wife came out as soon as she had unlatched the gate. "You're back!"  
  
"Of course I'm back!" she smiled at the elderly couple. "With a patient, I'm afraid."  
  
They looked at Aoshi, and then back at one another, clearly surprised. "He found you."  
  
"Yes," she nodded, "but he's rather ill with some kind of cough, so if you please will prepare the baths, I will give him something to relieve his cough."  
  
"It is unnecessary," Aoshi muttered as he followed her inside. "There is no time for this."  
  
"Nonsense," Megumi gave him a sharp enough look to indicate that she would not listen. "Once you enter the clinic, we follow my rules until you are in a position to argue otherwise. Your cough is terrible, Shinomori. You should be back home resting."  
  
Before he could answer, she had somehow forced a warm liquid down his throat. He coughed some more into the handkerchief which she had magically produced from one of her kimono sleeves.  
  
Morimoto had moved also into the room and bowing politely, asked 'Shinomori- san' to please follow him to the baths. Aoshi gave Megumi a look that indicated his impatience, but she simply took the handkerchief away and ordered him to go. "I have to look at this more carefully, Shinomori," she leveled a stare at him, "and prepare another herbal infusion. We will talk in a few minutes."  
  
His eyes flickered his amusement, and followed the stammering Morimoto with his "Shinomori-san"s to the back of the clinic property.  
  
While Aoshi Shinomori was in the baths, Megumi completed preparing an herbal concoction and also another salve. The sputum in handkerchief was cloudy, but not bloody. She was certain that he could be treated just as her patients she had seen earlier this evening were also treatable.  
  
Morimoto's wife, Sakiko, came in and softly closed the screen door that separated Megumi's workspace from the rest of the clinic. "Doctor, we are glad to see you back safely. We were worried for you."  
  
"I am lucky to be here. The wolves did find me, but Shinomori was there to protect me."  
  
"Yes," the woman paused, "he did say he would go out and find you when he came by earlier this evening. My husband was about to go out on horse to find you, but Shinomori offered to go instead. But," she looked puzzled, "he told us to not wait for you and that if you did not return tomorrow, to tell the patients that you would not be back for awhile."  
  
"Something has happened," Megumi stopped her work to offer a comforting arm to the woman. "He has not told me yet, but he is not the sort of man who would come unless it is important."  
  
"So you did make up your mind to go with him, should he ask?"  
  
"I can not say no to the man who just saved my life, should he ask, Sakiko- san. I am preparing more salve and medicines for my time away. I have written down everything that is needed for this illness that is going around, and you and your husband are definitely able to handle the clinic or refer people to the other doctors."  
  
"Yes." Sakiko smiled apologetically, "You must forgive me for worrying about you."  
  
"There is no need," Megumi smiled, "I will be safe with Shinomori."  
  
Sakiko looked back at the younger woman and shook her head. "Listen to the words of an old woman, Megumi-chan. He may have saved you, but remember this: That kind of man is never safe." 


	3. Negotiations

AN: Whoa. This story has just been pouring out uncontrollably. I know I should wait to post things up, but I'm a very hasty person. Excuse the mistakes in honorifics/non-honorifics. I tried to be consistent and correct, but not being Japanese, it's likely that there are errors anyways.  
  
Also I had to break up this section into two sections as it was getting kind of long. Therefore, the promised shocker comes in the next section!  
  
---  
  
Megumi bid the Morimotos a fond goodnight and locked the gate behind them. Tomorrow they would return to tend to any patients that wandered in, but she convinced them to leave for the evening despite all their concerns about her patient.  
  
Or rather, about what her patient might do to her.  
  
"Well he hasn't killed me yet, has he?" she had giggled to Sakiko Morimoto in her typical joking manner.  
  
"Doctor," Sakiko Morimoto had looked pained, "My husband did not mean that. but you are all alone in the house now with a man."  
  
Megumi had given them such an indignant look that they had hastily apologized and left, wishing her safe journey.  
  
She knew the man well enough to know there was no way *that* would happen. The man was so cold that he didn't even blink at Misao's attentions. Even if he for some odd reason dared to hug, kiss or otherwise touch her, he and she knew full well that Misao would beat her and him to a pulp for even the slightest hint of impropriety. However, it did occur to her that the thought of Aoshi spending the night under the same roof with her would get Misao rather worked up. And she rather missed teasing Misao. Her eyes twinkled slightly as she thought of the words she might say and carelessly, she laughed aloud.  
  
"Takani-san?" Aoshi came around from the side of the house. "Did I hear something?"  
  
She covered her giggle with her hand and tried to recover her own dignity. "The Morimotos have just left, Shinormori-san. I was laughing at one of their jokes."  
  
"Morimoto-san did not seem very comfortable, Takani-san." He gave her a shrewd glance before following her into her workroom.  
  
"You have that effect on people, Shinomori-san," she noted dryly and motioned to the table she had set. "But I chased them out since you had business to discuss. Do you feel better?"  
  
He took his seat and took the tea which she offered. "Yes, that bath seemed to help clear my chest."  
  
"Drink the entire thing, please." Megumi looked at him wince slightly as he tasted the bitter concoction. "Very good," she murmured. She sat down next to him and felt his forehead. Satisfied that his fever was not raging out of control, she then handed him a plate of food. "Please eat a little and allow me to speak first."  
  
She was amused to see him hesitate before putting the food in his mouth. "I have made up my mind to say yes to whatever you propose. From what the Morimotos had said, you had thought to find me on the road to convince me to go away with you somewhere. From the nature of your illness and what I've seen the past week, I guess that others at the Aoiya are sick as well and that is the reason you have come to me. I have already packed up additional medicines and Morimoto promised to send around the horses in the morning."  
  
A look of surprise passed briefly over Aoshi's face telling her that she had indeed hit the mark.  
  
She sighed. "So, how many are ill?"  
  
"Nearly half of the compound," he said slowly. "We had called on one of the town doctors, but the doctor has become ill himself. We have been doing the best that we can, but we are low on many medicines and the knowledge of how to manage the illness."  
  
She nodded and did some additional calculations in her head. If half the compound was ill the time he'd left, it is possible that many more had become sick since then. She would have to prepare more herbs and medications.  
  
"Takani-san," he spoke slowly. "I would like to leave tonight."  
  
"That would not be wise," she stood up. "You are not well enough for the night air, and the trip would make you worse. Plus, if as many people are sick as you say, including your doctor, I will need to spend a few more hours preparing additional things." She looked back at him sympathetically, "I know that it is hard to wait, but I do not want to get there in haste, only to have neglected something else needed to fight this sickness."  
  
He nodded wearily, and put his chopsticks down. "I am finished, Takani- san. Thank you for dinner."  
  
"Then if you'll excuse me," she took the tray of food and left him the tea, "I will work on a few things for now. If you will sleep now, tomorrow I hope you will feel up to travel."  
  
~~  
  
Megumi worked diligently throughout the night. She had to go into her drying room and pull several bundles of herbs she had gathered and stored for packing, brew other ingredients into a concoction that she could use immediately to relieve the coughing of the Oniwaban, and also packed other tools. If the town doctor was ill, there would be much more to tend than this coughing sickness.  
  
Occasionally, she would pass by the room Aoshi was in and listen in on his sleeping. She checked his head, and adjusted his blankets every so often.  
  
Dawn came too quickly and she found no time to rest, but she woke Aoshi and fed him another draught for his cough. "The coach is here."  
  
"A coach will be too slow."  
  
"You are still too ill to be exposed to the weather like this!" She stood her ground.  
  
"I do not care," he told her in an equally firm voice, "my people are worse off than I am, and the hours are wasting away."  
  
"Fine." She handed him a bundle, "You'll have to carry this for now on one of the horses, and I will have to carry another. The other equipment will have to follow on the coach and arrive later. But the first sign of you faltering, and I'm stopping."  
  
"I will not slow you down." He looked almost furious at that very suggestion.  
  
"Takani-san!" Morimoto's voice came from the gate.  
  
"Yes," she muttered and went out to quickly discuss the change in plans, ignoring the obvious relief on Morimoto's face as she emerged unscathed. "That man now wants to ride on horseback all the way to Kyoto."  
  
"He looks well enough, Takani-san," Morimoto chided her for losing her temper, "You should let him win this argument."  
  
"I know," she sighed, "he has that much more at stake. So please, look after the house and send the remaining bundles via coach later today to the Aoiya."  
  
Aoshi followed her to the street, where he bowed politely to Morimoto. "My thanks for your help yesterday, Morimoto-san."  
  
Morimoto gave a nervous bow in return and unhitched the two of the horses from the coach. He handed the horse reins to the much taller man. "Megumi- san is not the best rider, so please watch out for her."  
  
Megumi glared at Morimoto. "Just because I ride sidesaddle in a kimono does not mean I can't ride."  
  
"In that case," Aoshi put two of the bundles on one of the horses, "she'll ride with me." He stepped up and mounted the horse and then before she could protest, pulled her up in front of him and immediately set off.  
  
She recovered her wits quickly, and from her position waved at Morimoto, who stared after them with an open mouth. She felt the urge to then scold Aoshi for creating a scene, but when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she noted the grim expression on his face. 'Of course, Takani- stupid-chan,' she thought to herself, 'he has no sense of humor. What he did was to hurry things along and rightly so.'  
  
She decided against trying to make conversation with the man as it seemed entirely pointless. Slowly, her eyes shut.  
  
~~  
  
Her eyes suddenly opened when the horse came to a stop. "Shinomori-san?"  
  
"The horses need a break, as do I." He dismounted the horse and then pulled her off. His coughing then began anew.  
  
"You need more medicine," she said as she went to the other horse and pulled out a small bottle from one of the larger bundles. "Drink a mouthful of this and keep the rest in your pocket."  
  
He sat down slowly and did as she had instructed.  
  
"How far are we now?"  
  
"Less than an hour, if we ride quickly."  
  
As she looked at his grey expression, she shook her head. "We should have taken the coach. You don't look like you can handle the ride."  
  
"I'll be fine." He replied, although somewhat weakly.  
  
"Never mind that," she shook her head and then went back to the horse, and rummaged through the bags. "I'll be right back."  
  
She emerged from the bushes in a western dress still braiding her hair. "It was a present from a colleague's wife when I had traveled abroad for a meeting. I wear it when I need some more room to work." She tied her hair up, then shoved her kimono into one of the bags on the pack horse.  
  
Then she shifted the bags from the pack horse to the other horse, before looking back at the puzzled Aoshi. "I know it looks stupid, but I think." she paused as she tested the skirt, "I can ride and support your weight."  
  
Aoshi simply stared as she managed somehow to throw her leg over the horse. "Well?" she turned and looked back at him impatiently. "Do you want me to leave you here thinking that the world is about to end because I am not riding sidesaddle or do you want to get on?"  
  
Too tired to argue, he pulled himself on the horse and wearily put his arms around her as she picked up speed.  
  
"Takani-san," he muttered drowsily as the medicine slowly took effect, "slow down. You'll break both our necks."  
  
"Don't lecture me. You're in a hurry, and I don't want anyone to see me in this plaid get-up," she replied testily, ignoring the cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "I'll wake you when we reach Kyoto." 


	4. Outbreak

In fact, Aoshi did not wake at all. Megumi's face was somber as she entered Kyoto. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he leaned heavily on her. He was clearly burning up again, and in his delirium was of no use finding the Aoiya. She scolded herself for not listening to her senses and putting him on the coach earlier. She started asking persons on the street for help. Most, upon taking one look at her and the sick Aoshi, turned and walked away as fast as they could.  
  
Fortunately, one of the Oniwaban had been told to look out for them, and had approached her and led them back to the compound.  
  
"Please," she motioned to the few men standing in the compound staring at her wild appearance and the sight of their Okashira draped on her back, "he's barely conscious, please take him off and lie him down."  
  
"You heard the doctor," an elderly lady snapped and suddenly the men had managed to pull Aoshi off and into a room nearby, helped Megumi dismount, and taken all the bags and placed them in the entryway of an open room.  
  
Megumi turned to the men and handed them a bottle. "Cool him down first with wet cloths, and then give him all of this. I will be back shortly."  
  
She turned then and bowed to the elderly lady. "My apologies, Obaasan, for the way things have been handled and for my late arrival. Aoshi was not well, and I delayed yesterday a bit to help him rest up and then prepare things which will be coming later today."  
  
"I am glad you are here, Megumi-san," Obaasan patted her arm. "This sickness is not good and Kyoto is not well. Oddly, I am spared, but many of our young folks are not."  
  
"Can you tell me who is the most ill, obaasan?" Megumi looked worried. "Shinomori-san mentioned that nearly half of the people were ill."  
  
"Were," Obaasan corrected her softly. "Four of our workers have died since he left. Misao did the best she could with them, but they were too exhausted from the coughing, and the fever was too strong and then they all lost consciousness shortly after and never woke."  
  
Megumi picked up her satchel, "Take me to the worst and I will start from there."  
  
As Obaasan led her into various rooms and helped her, Megumi was rather perturbed. The older people were untouched, or had very little sickness, but the younger were all more severely affected.  
  
"This is not completely like what I saw in Aizu," Megumi shook her head.  
  
"Aizu is not . Here we have animals, people, and all sorts of things coming and out of the city." Obaasan paused, "There was something like this many years ago, but I managed to get over that sickness."  
  
Megumi did what she could. She ordered all healthy persons to cover their faces with scarves and then to help administer the various medicines she had brought, use cold cloths to reduce their fever, and open the windows when possible to offer plenty of air. A few demonstrations were enough to show the healthy persons what needed to be done, freeing up others to rest.  
  
She had inquired after Misao, who she had yet to see.  
  
She received a message in passing from one of the women that Misao was with Aoshi.  
  
"Of course," Megumi allowed herself to smile at the other lady, "I should have thought to check there.  
  
She returned to the room where the men had placed Aoshi to check his progress. As she entered the door, she noted the young lady sitting by the sleeping Aoshi. "So there you are!"  
  
"Megumi-chan!" Misao perked up.  
  
"Misao-chan!" Megumi smiled in return and sat down across from her. "How is our patient?"  
  
"His fever is down," she looked down at Aoshi tenderly, "and his coughing has eased."  
  
"I'm glad, Misao." Megumi noted with approval the bowl and cloths behind Misao. Misao had been tending Aoshi very well. She reached over to pat Misao's arm, but stiffened. "Misao, you're extremely warm."  
  
"I know," Misao smiled weakly, "it's been this way since last night, but I was taking care of the patients."  
  
"Misao!" Megumi paled and stood up suddenly and came over to her to touch her head. She glanced quickly around and found another mat. "Misao, you're very hot. I need you to lie down."  
  
Megumi located a few clean cloths and dipped them into the water. She frowned, it was not cold enough. Still she squeezed the excess water and placed them on Misao's head and arms.  
  
She ran quickly to the screen door and looked around. "You!" she yelled at the poor man closest enough within her hearing, "Get Obaasan, quickly! And you," she pointed at another man, "more cold water."  
  
Obaasan came seconds later, clearly alarmed. "Is it Aoshi-san?"  
  
"No," Megumi looked up, her eyes anxious, "Misao. She's too hot to touch."  
  
"She acted fine yesterday," Obaasan came over to touch Misao and drew her hand back immediately. Her face suddenly looked frightened. "She was perfectly happy!"  
  
"She said as much," Megumi frowned, "but she said something about a fever last night."  
  
Several of the able-bodied persons had now gathered outside the door, drawn by the commotion. "Should we move Aoshi-san?" one of the men who had followed Obaasan spoke up anxiously. "He seems stable."  
  
Megumi looked over at Misao, whose eyes fluttered disturbingly. "No, please. She wanted to be here with him. Don't take him away." She gave a shaky sigh and drew out her medicines, "Obaasan, please help me with Misao. Everyone else," she looked suddenly weary, "I will need all your help."  
  
~~  
  
She and Obaasan worked deep into the night tending Misao, Aoshi, and nine other Aoiya employees, family members and guests who were sick. She was constantly brewing more medicines, supervising the able-bodied in cooling fevered bodies, and trying to make sure that they too did not fall ill as poor Misao had done.  
  
She had even sent someone for another doctor or herbalist. She needed advice on what to do about managing the fever which kept returning in many cases. She had scribbled down what she had found to be successful for the cough, but mentioned the persistent fever. A few times, the messenger came back empty handed-stating that the doctor was too ill. Only one attempt was successful - the doctor had scrawled his thanks for the cough medicine, but regarding the fever, had written simply, "Just let it run its course."  
  
As late night became early morning, Megumi found herself back in the dark room with two of her most worrisome patients. She had consulted heavily with Obaasan regarding some lesser known herbs, and had sent someone to look for a particular flowering plant. It had taken an hour or so to locate sufficient amounts, but finally boiled and cooled it enough to try to serve to her patients.  
  
Megumi set the tea down on a small table and looked at the peaceful faces of Aoshi and Misao. She allowed herself to smile at the sight of their hands joined across the floor.  
  
She leaned down and gently touched each of their heads to check their temperatures.  
  
Her hand froze, and her face suddenly crumpled.  
  
No.  
  
NO.  
  
She staggered out into the courtyard and fell to the stones.  
  
There Obaasan found her a few minutes later.  
  
"Megumi-san!" She pulled her up, and was startled to see the woman crying silent tears. "What is it?"  
  
"Misao is dead."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- AN: Oh gosh, I can see people screaming at me now for this. And this is sort of a continuation type fic, btw. The events here occur long after the end of the series/manga . And now I will force myself to take a few days off this fic, because I have a deadline for a fanart.  
  
BTW - my favorite "What the hell" comes in Shiro Ryujoji's comment at the end of the Jubei-chan anime. Since then, I've been looking to try to incorporate it somewhere and managed to get it into part 1. 


	5. Grieving Pt 1

AN: You're right reviewers, it's Kyoto and I'll have to change that in past versions and keep that straight.  
  
In terms of what is going around. basically, I am writing from the perspective that this is an outbreak caused by some type of infectious agent with a cycle of every 40 years or so. So-this type of organism has caused an epidemic before, and only those who are old have seen it and those who lived are protected. The younger folks though would not be protected. (I don't have a particular organism in mind, but decided from the start that it wasn't viral, and wasn't influenza, wasn't TB - which would have bloody sputum and very bad results for everyone.)  
  
In terms of the kind of medical care Megumi gives it may seem very unsophisticated. Keep in mind that germ theory was still new at this time in our history, and very controversial. (To learn more, do a search on Pasteur, miasma, and germ theory.) Megumi is practicing sanitation and treating symptoms as she ought to, but not much else can be done. How lucky we are today!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aoshi was quietly removed from the room. Okina, after considering Megumi's terse words regarding Aoshi's continuing danger, took it upon himself to unlace MIsao's fingers from Aoshi's and gave the order for Aoshi to be left undisturbed.  
  
Completely undisturbed.  
  
The command was clear; no one was to say anything about Misao to the fevered Aoshi until Okina said otherwise.  
  
Okina and Obaasan had a brief exchange in which they discussed the doctor. Megumi had brushed her tears away after she had been found in the courtyard and she dutifully tended to her patient, but as Obaasan noted to Okina, her expression had become vacant.  
  
Obaasan, in all her wisdom, pulled Takani Megumi away from that room and gave the care of the other patients over to the other women and men who were well enough to move about and who despite their grief, understood their duty in a time of danger. While five persons had now died in their extended family, there were many more still ill. Megumi would make up more medicines instead. If it were in her power, she would not have even asked that of the doctor, but doctors, like all who were part of the Aoiya were not allowed the luxury to do nothing.  
  
"Megumi-san," Obaasan took her to the kitchen. "I will leave you here to work while Okina and the others tend to Misao."  
  
Megumi nodded wearily, "Yes, Obaasan."  
  
Obaasan patted her gently, and left Megumi furiously pounding the herbs and flowers she had found earlier that day with a stone pestle. When the door shut behind her, she pretended not to hear the sobs mixed in with the noise of stone pounding stone. Instead, she drifted back to Okina and the others who were now preparing Misao's body.  
  
~  
  
When Obaasan next saw Megumi Takani, she was the picture of composure.  
  
Obaasan sat with Okina to receive the people who had come to mourn the passing of Misao and the others.  
  
Megumi bowed deeply to each of the members of the Aoiya who sat as family. Like those who had gone before her, she said the appropriate things to Okina and Obaasan before turning to each of the dead to pay her respects.  
  
When Megumi came to Misao, she bowed her head, her bangs obscuring her face from the sight of others in the room. Misao lay there as if she were simply asleep, that smile on her face. That smile had been for Aoshi-san, Megumi noted sadly. And the beautiful kimono she was dressed in. had that cloth originally been saved for some more happy reason?  
  
Megumi laid out the flowers she had brought in at Misao's feet. She had brought so many, for the Himuras and Yahiko, who probably would not receive news in time to come, for Sanosuke, who wandered the world, and. and for Aoshi, who Okina still had not chosen to wake in order to protect his recovery.  
  
'I had missed you Misao,' Megumi looked down at Misao's dignified face. 'I came here, looking forward to seeing my friend. But I came too late. I failed to protect you, my friend. Forgive me.'  
  
She sat for a few minutes more, recalling lighter days in the past, desperately trying to keep those memories as alive as much as possible within her mind. More and more, she felt that life, that semblance of normalcy and happiness, slipping away. She would need those happy memories in the days to come.  
  
She imprinted the memory of Misao's beautiful and peaceful expression into her mind and then bowing once more, disappeared out the door back into the night.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori woke the next day to find the house in mourning.  
  
When he asked the man attending him to tell him what had happened, the man apologized nervously and said that Okina had told him nothing. Instead, he bowed and withdrew.  
  
It was clear then to Aoshi that something was wrong.  
  
Okina came in a few minutes later, followed by Obaasan and Megumi, who both avoided looking him in the eye as they checked his temperature and listened to his chest for signs of continued infection.  
  
When Okina was satisfied that Aoshi was in fact better, he finally broke the silence. "We have nine still ill, but who are doing better, thanks to Megumi-san's care."  
  
"There were 13, Okina." Aoshi sharply noted. "And the other four?"  
  
Okina paused before answering. "Five have passed away, Okashira."  
  
"Five?" Aoshi frowned. "Haru, Ryu, Kento, Sachiko and."  
  
Okina bowed his head. His voice cracked, ". and Misao."  
  
Both Megumi and Obaasan looked up.  
  
". When?" Aoshi demanded.  
  
Megumi looked at Okina, who was struggling to maintain his composure. "Sometime early yesterday. I found her in your room, Shinomori-san."  
  
Obaasan gently continued. "Misao had been tending Haru and Ryu the previous day and seemed fine. But she had a fever as well."  
  
Aoshi's face was white with fury. He snapped back at Obaasan, "Why was she tending others while sick?"  
  
Megumi looked anxiously at Okina and Obaasan, and then spoke, "Misao did not come down during the confusion behind our arrival. Everyone who had seen her though had said she was fine and busy trying to tend the others. Obaasan did not know."  
  
"And you, Takani-san?" his eyes bored into her then. "What excuse shall you give for yourself?"  
  
Obaasan and Okina looked aghast. Megumi closed her eyes. She had asked that question of herself already many times since Misao died in front of her. "I have none," she quietly replied. "In hindsight, I see that Misao even at her most ill would never have complained. I should have tried to track her down sooner."  
  
Obaasan shook her head, "Megumi-san! You musn't talk that way, it is not right!"  
  
Aoshi stood up suddenly.  
  
"Where do you intend to go?" Okina stood up in alarm.  
  
"To see Misao."  
  
"Please, Aoshi-san," Obaasan pleaded, "You must rest. She has been buried already along with the others."  
  
"Do not block me," he moved towards the door. "I will not tolerate it."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Without warning, Okina had knocked Aoshi over and pinned him to the ground. "Your grief and anger is understandable, but threatening your fellow clan members is intolerable!" He turned to Megumi, "You know what you must do."  
  
Megumi nodded, and with a soft, "I'm sorry," placed a cloth soaked with chloroform over Aoshi's nose. He struggled only momentarily, and then, fell unconscious.  
  
Okina stood then, and called in a few men to put Aoshi back on his pallet. "How long will that keep, Doctor?"  
  
"Another few hours only, possibly more."  
  
"Then we will be ready." 


	6. Grieving Pt 2

Megumi was washing linens in the back of the compound when one of the women found her.  
  
"Takani-sensei," the woman was out of breath, "Obaasan begs you to come and keep Shinomori-san from going out."  
  
"Kiiko-san," she put her soap down. "The men watching Shinomori-san should be able to keep him there."  
  
"He got past them!" She gestured frantically, "Obaasan thinks you might be able to talk some sense into him."  
  
Megumi followed reluctantly; the tone of Aoshi's voice before she was forced to sedate him was too fresh in her head.  
  
Okina's plan had consisted of placing several men to both tend and "restrain" Aoshi should he try to leave again before he had recovered. The scene that greeted Megumi looked like the aftermath of a small battle. Men were scattered all over the courtyard, either knocked unconscious, or quietly nursing bruises and the like.  
  
Okina glared from his position between Aoshi and the street. Obaasan stood off to the side, anxiously watching Aoshi. When Obaasan spied Megumi, she looked relieved.  
  
"Doctor," Obaasan inclined her head, "Aoshi-san means to go out."  
  
"Aoshi-san," Megumi stepped between Okina and Aoshi, who was busy rewrapping his trademark coat around his body, "You are still not well enough to go out for long."  
  
He brushed past her and continued towards the entrance that would take him to the street. Several of the Aoiya staff who were milling around watched as Megumi, with Obaasan at her heels, followed after him, trying their best to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"Aoshi!" she clasped his arm.  
  
He stiffened at the sound of his name. Then, he shrugged her hand off. "My health is not your concern any longer, Takani-sensei. I do not care what happens now."  
  
Megumi was struck by his sudden formality. "Shinomori-san," she said more softly, "To the people here, you are what remains of the heart of the Aoiya. Your health is their livelihood. Would it not be best to wait a little longer?"  
  
He turned then and gave her a cold stare. "You always counsel waiting, but that counsel always costs too much."  
  
Megumi took a step back, her breath caught in her throat as if he had just hit her.  
  
"Do whatever pleases you, finish your work, but take care that I do not see you, Takani-san."  
  
At those words Obaasan gasped, "Aoshi-san!"  
  
As he disappeared out into the street, Obaasan and Okina exchanged a glance and with a nod of acknowledgement, Okina disappeared as well.  
  
"Okina will keep an eye on him," Obaasan turned back to Megumi. "He knows that when Aoshi-san is like this, he can not be reasoned with."  
  
Megumi simply looked away.  
  
"Megumi-san. What Aoshi-san said...He didn't mean that," Obaasan said aloud, not only for Megumi's benefit, but for those who had also been standing in the courtyard watching the entire scene.  
  
"No," she turned back and gave Obaasan a chilly smile, "I think he did. In his mind, I am more to blame than anyone for Misao. She was the entire reason for my coming here. I was here to relieve her of the burden of caring for them. I was here to tend to her if she fell sick. I failed to take care of the sole treasure of Shinomori-san. I should have found her earlier. Instead, I let her die!!"  
  
"Megumi-san!" Obaasan led her away into one of the rooms. "You can not talk that way, it is completely wrong. You did not make her sick. You did not choose for her to continue to work even when she knew was sick. You did not know or could not know what she was doing while you were trying to save Aoshi-san himself."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Obaasan." Megumi shook her head, "Shinimori-san was right in some ways. My cautious ways meant I did not get here in time to save Misao-chan. I understand why I am now dead to him, and why I must leave."  
  
"Meg -- "  
  
"Obaasan. He and I are fated to be this way. Leave it at that." She raised her hand, as if to stop anymore discussion on Shinomori-san the man. At this point, she could only speak of him as her former patient. "He will come back sick, Obaasan. He was already winded when he left. You know now what to do with this illness. There is nothing more I can teach you or your staff and clan. It is clear that I will be more useful elsewhere."  
  
Obaasan looked at the resolute expression in her face, then nodded reluctantly. "I will gather your other things Megumi."  
  
Megumi nodded, and then automatically returned to the courtyard to tend the bruises of the men who Aoshi had easily defeated. Thankfully he wasn't at full strength or had really intended to hurt them; not one required anything more than a few bandages. She then found Kiiko and returned to look over each of the recovering patients one last time and carefully dictated notes on when to give each of them their medicine.  
  
With that, she found she had nothing more to do. Like any good doctor, her bags were alreadly mostly packed. She only had to gather the herb- flower mix that she had discovered here in Kyoto from the storeroom.  
  
"Megumi-san," Obaasan and several of the women stood with the horses when she brought her final things down. "Our thanks to you for coming. I can only apologize for the way in which you have been treated today."  
  
"It was no matter," Megumi responded with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Better that she smile and try to ease their guilt, than bring more tension between Aoshi Shinomori and the Aoiya. She bowed to each of the ladies. "I am thankful for the opportunity to have stayed here and have been some help to you."  
  
Obaasan pressed a bundle into Megumi's hand then, looking rather unhappy. "For you during your journey. I am sorry it is not a banquet as you deserve, but we will share one someday. Please, send word when you have arrived."  
  
"Obaasan-san," Megumi's eyes watered slightly as she smelled the food, wondering how Obaasan had found the time to make it for her. She stepped forward, touched by the woman's motherly concern, and allowed Obaasan to hold her. "If something changes, please send word to Aizu. I will find some way to help you."  
  
"May the winds favor you, Megumi-san!" the ladies all waved as Megumi mounted her horse.  
  
And in a manner more elegant than her arrival, Megumi rode out of the Aoiya and back towards Aizu, her heart weary. 


	7. Finding a way

AN: Wow you guys are great. Thanks for trying to assist me with various discrepancies and corrections. Since I don't employ Beta readers, I rely on your eyes. Omasu = OC who is considerably older. It is confusing, so for now I will go on and continue by calling her Obaasan (grandmother).  
  
Timeline: This is five or six years after the end of the series (whether manga/or anime). I don't know if it completely fits into the OVA continuity which I must say I have some problems with.  
  
I switched something around, and decided to leave Megumi's part until later so I can think on it some more. This may change eventually in revision.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Death was not a new concept for Aoshi Shinomori, but there were certain things he had never even considered.  
  
One was the possibility that Misao would die before him, and the second was that what would ultimately cause her death was something that could not be understood or even seen.  
  
He stood uncertainly at the entrance to the cemetery where he was told the bodies of the five who had died were taken to. He had managed to threaten the information on their burial sites out of one of the men who had been assigned to both nurse him and confine him to the Aoiya.  
  
Okina had chosen to inter their remains in a quiet graveyard on the outskirts of Kyoto. He had wanted his beloved Misao close to their home, as did the families of the other four persons to have died did. After all, most of these people were never part of the original Oniwabun group, but simply those who had recently become part of the life at the Aoiya.  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck rose, warning him that he was being observed. Without turning around, Aoshi addressed the intruder. "You may come out of your hiding place, Okina-san."  
  
"I did not wish to intrude, Aoshi," the elder man suddenly appeared next to him, "I was merely keeping an eye on you."  
  
"I am fine, Okina-san." Aoshi answered impassively.  
  
"If you were, Aoshi," the older man crossed his arms, "I would not have been able to keep up with you."  
  
Aoshi did not rise to the bait. "I do not mean to cause so much trouble, Okina. I could not just sit there. I needed to see her."  
  
Okina nodded and silently, the two moved down the path into the graveyard with Okina leading, and the tired Aoshi following at his own pace. Along the way, they paused to note the places where some of the Aoiyans had been placed. Finally, Okina halted at a spot where flowers were newly laid.  
  
Okina quietly prayed and paid his respects. He glanced at Aoshi whose head was bowed, his hair covering his eyes and whatever emotion lay in them.  
  
Okina sensed Aoshi's wish to be left alone for the moment, and moved slightly away. "I will wait for you near the entrance."  
  
With Okina out of sight, Aoshi sank to his knees and slowly crumpled to the ground. It was not his nature to shed tears, but they came anyways, silently running down his face.  
  
He had come here, hoping to sense something of Misao's presence, to prove to himself that she wasn't really dead. But with Okina standing there, his eyes watering as he stood at her final resting spot, he suddenly had to accept that she was gone-- gone before he had ever expressed the admiration he had for her, the desire to protect her always, and to love her until the end of their days.  
  
Over the last several years, she had woken an awareness in him, of something other than mere friendship. Too bound to his fighting ways, it had taken so long to figure out, and longer yet to figure out what to say and how to say it. More than that, he had held back his feelings, fearing that he was simply not good enough to deserve her. Misao had been one of the few, pure things in a life checkered with killing and cruelty.  
  
As he pushed himself off the ground and contemplated a white flower that he had picked up, he confronted the desire within him to join her. She had already taken part of him with her to her grave; why not simply give the rest away?  
  
A smaller voice told him that thought was wrong. At that moment, he hated that voice.  
  
Why continue to live a life that was empty?  
  
What reason was there to keep living?  
  
He sat crouched, meditating on that a bit longer before he was forced to cast that hope for a sudden death aside. Misao would never have wanted that for herself or for him. She would have kept on living, hopeful and cheerful as always. She would not take life's sadness and uncertainty and give up.'  
  
Aoshi's mind went blank momentarily while his body was racked by additional coughing. 'Stupid man,' he thought darkly, 'You'll be dead soon anyways at this rate.'  
  
With the flower cradled gently in his hands, he stood and walked back to the entrance where Okina was waiting.  
  
Aoshi's face had calmed slightly, Okina noted and decided to speak now. "Forgive my bluntness. It seems too soon to speak of it, but I must say what is burdening my heart. And that is, I miss her, Aoshi and will miss her for the rest of my life."  
  
They walked slowly away from the cemetery, back towards home. "Rather than living life like an empty shell because she is not here, I must live life as she would have. In doing so, I honor my love for her, and show that I have understood everything about how she lived." Okina checked to see if Aoshi was indeed paying attention. " You are now the sole hope of carrying forward something good from the Oniwabun legacy. I too will pass soon, and the responsibility of taking care of what remains of the Oniwaban, the Aoiya, and Kyoto must reside with someone who will live up to the task, Aoshi."  
  
He paused. "I know that you were devoted to Misao, that she was the light that brought you back to sanity and that gave many of us the will to rebuild our lives. Now you are the only one left now of us to build a new future for our clan. You must promise me to live out the life Misao would have tried to lead."  
  
"The life Misao would have tried to lead." Aoshi repeated to himself.  
  
"She was special," Okina's eyes watered suspiciously, "she who loved so many, forgave so easily, and believed in the inevitability of change. She believed you could do that, Aoshi, that you could change -- even when others did not. She waited for that day you could believe that, so that you could love who you were, believe yourself worthy of her love, and love her in return."  
  
"I hear what you say, Okina-san, but " Aoshi shook his head slightly, "I am unable to accept it completely."  
  
"It will take time," Okina replied sadly. "Meditate upon it more. But - don't forget that time is not unlimited. At some point, you must leave your isolation, Aoshi, and go on living."  
  
Aoshi nodded numbly, the point clear. It was still not something he wholly wanted to accept. It was not in his nature to let things go easily. But for now - he could not try to understand it all at once. His body, protesting over all the sudden activity, was starting to ache again. He slowed in his walking, overtaken by a fit of coughing.  
  
HE allowed Okina to assist him; he who liked to depend on no one other himself and continued walking, as there was nothing else to do but walk towards home.  
  
He had to go on living, in whatever time was left. But he had to have more time.  
  
~ ~  
  
When several days had passed, and Obaasan had not received any word from Megumi Takani, she hesitated in writing a note to the Morimoto's in Aizu. There was something so awkward about the way things had been left that she would understand why Megumi might not write and why she would want to have nothing further to do with the Aoiya. But, nothing would be wrong with writing to the Morimotos who Megumi had mentioned were caretakers of the clinic.  
  
Few days later, the letter came back stating that they had word from Takani- sensei and that she had left Kyoto and stopped at a town to help with some cases of illness. The Morimotos thanked her for her concern and had kindly promised that Megumi would write a letter when she returned home.  
  
After a whole week had passed and no letter came, Obaasan was not sure what to think.  
  
Okina popped his head in while she was cooking in the kitchen. Since many Aoiyans were still somewhat weak in their recovery, she had picked up so many more household tasks. "Here," he handed her a letter, "From Aizu!"  
  
"Megumi-san writes!" she expressed her relief. She opened it and eagerly scanned the contents. Slowly, her face changed.  
  
"Okina-san," Obaasan handed him the letter. "What do you think?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It has been a few days since we last heard from Takani-san, and she still has not returned. We have no idea how to track Takani-san down to give her your message, but it is not unlike her to get involved in a case and forget to write. However, Mrs. Morimoto is very concerned and asked if you might be able to help us track down our doctor. Megumi-san has mentioned from time to time that Shinomori-san and his friends are very resourceful people ---"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I do not like it," Okina shook his head. "She was expected back and would not have caused these people additional worry if not for a good reason. I will send out some people to make inquiries along the main road. She may not even know that she is being looked for."  
  
"Should I mention this to Aoshi-san?" Obaasan looked anxious. "He and Megumi-san did not end things well."  
  
"She was still his responsibility," Okina frowned, "Even if he hates the sight of her now, it is his right to know."  
  
Obaasan bowed, and then went to find Aoshi.  
  
Obaasan stood outside the screen door of the room where she knew Aoshi was meditating. It was how he spent most of the free time he had - which was considerable since Okina refused to let Aoshi do anything until he felt Aoshi had completely recovered.  
  
"I am sorry, Aoshi-san." She called to him politely, "I have a message that is important."  
  
He opened the door to her. She noted that he looked better, but his expression these days was even grimmer than before.  
  
She bowed to him, "Okina thought you should see this."  
  
He took the offered letter carefully and quickly scanned it.  
  
"It came in this morning's delivery." Obaasan answered quickly, almost apologetically. "I had written the Morimotos asking for news of Takani- sensei's return. His face was completely neutral. Obaasan continued nervously, "Okina-san has sent out scouts along the main road."  
  
Aoshi considered this for a moment, then finally responded. "Ask also that a message be sent to the Kamiya dojo. It is unlikely she is there, but perhaps she had been in touch with them."  
  
"Yes, Aoshi-san." Obaasan bowed again. "If I may also ask your permission to ride out with one of the men as well? I would like to ask around for myself .  
  
"Your requests are not the sort that I can simply deny, Obaasan," he replied, "but no other men can be spared. They are needed here since we are short-staffed."  
  
"Then," she paused, "I will go with one of the ladies."  
  
"No," Something like resolve passed quickly across his face and then disappeared. "No need, I will go with you." 


	8. The Good Doctor

She was riding down a quiet stretch of road, barely more than an hour outside of Kyoto, when she spotted flowers and herbs by the roadside. She could not resist stopping; she knew it would delay her trip home but she could not resist a good find.  
  
The horses ignored her, chewing grass by the roadside, as she gathered what she could find. When her arms were full, she brought the bundle up to her nose, closed her eyes, and inhaled the fragrance of the plants she held in her hands.  
  
The smell brought to mind a memory from her early childhood, of one sunny day when her father had closed his clinic and taken her and her brothers out to show them useful medicinal plants. They spent the morning running around delightedly pointing out and picking up plants until Mother came with lunch boxes in her hands. They spent the rest of the afternoon under a tree playing tag while her parents sat simply enjoying one another's company.  
  
As she pulled a white flower from the bunch, the happy memory rapidly disappeared. She dropped it suddenly, recalling that they were the color of those flowers she had placed by Misao's body.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss."  
  
Startled, Megumi straightened up. "Yes?"  
  
"I see you are picking flowers and herbs," the woman bowed politely. "You seem like you may have some knowledge of medicines. Do you happen to know of anything to help coughing?"  
  
Megumi looked at the woman sharply and saw the slight strain in her face. She stepped closer. "Tell me, are you coughing up fluid that is clear or bloody?"  
  
"Oh," the woman looked flustered, "Not me. My son. He's coughing up a lot of clear fluid."  
  
"I may be able to help." Megumi carefully put the bundle of plants in her hand away in one of the bags hanging over her shoulder. "Please take me to him, then."  
  
The woman nodded excitedly and turned quickly down a path that left the main road. Megumi followed, pulling her horses behind her. Down the road, she saw a gentleman standing behind a small gate watching them. As they came towards the main building, he unlatched the gate.  
  
"My husband, Takehima Shiro," the woman said. He bowed.  
  
"Takani Megumi. I am a doctor, sir and a trained herbalist."  
  
"A woman doctor," he scoffed, "You think she can help Kyu?"  
  
Megumi bit back the urge to wipe that scowl off his face. After all, this was not the first time she met with some skepticism regarding her skills. "I have come from Kyoto, where this type of sickness was common. If I may see him, I may be able to help."  
  
"Please, Shiro," the woman finally spoke up. "There is no other doctor or herbalist around. Takani-san is the only help we have."  
  
The man's expression of weariness revealed something to Megumi then. This man bitterly believed his son was as a good as dead. His prickly manner towards her was a defense - a defense against getting his own hopes up too much.  
  
She pushed past the man and into the house. The boy who must be Kyu was bundled up on the floor. The man and woman followed her in and watched as Megumi went over to the boy and removed the blanket from the little child's hands. She leaned over the boy, listening to his breathing and lightly touched his head to look for signs of fever.  
  
Her face momentarily registered sadness; the child was maybe only 4 or 5 years of age and bore a handsome, intelligent face; little wonder his parents were desparate for any sort of help.  
  
She looked up at the parents. "If one of you would bring the black bag here, I have something for his coughing. Please also bring me cold water and cloths, and also boil some clean water."  
  
Megumi's confidence sparked something new in the man's face. He bowed his head slightly to Megumi and then went quickly to fetch the bag from the horses.  
  
Mrs. Takehima quickly returned with a small bowl of cold water and cloths.  
  
Megumi spoke in gentle tones, trying to make the woman understand something, without trying to highlight what had been incorrectly done up to that point. "Kyu thinks he is cold and tries to keep that blanket but he absolutely must not be bundled. He must be cooled. Remove his clothing and wipe him down with wet cloths."  
  
The father of the boy had returned with the bag. Megumi nodded her thanks and opened it up in front of them. Carefully, such that they would trust what she asked of them, she opened up a container and thrust the open container at the father. "Smell this. It is a mix of herb and the flowers like what I was gathering outside. Made into tea and cooled, It can help the fever from the inside of Kyu's body." The man nodded, and then took the container and disappeared.  
  
"This --" Megumi removed a bottle from her bag and showed it to Mrs. Takehima. "-- this is what removes the bad fluids from the chest." She poured a little into her mouth and swallowed to show its safety, and then lifted the boy's head gently. The boy obediently took the liquid and swallowed. "He will want to cough more for a while, and in that case, you must sit him up and help him."  
  
The woman nodded while continuing to cool down Kyu, who kept shivering despite their attempts to help him.  
  
"Anything else I can do, Doctor?" The man had returned with a pot of hot water and placed it on a table to cool.  
  
Megumi noted the overtones of friendliness in his voice. "No, not until after he's had that other tea." She sat down across from the mother. "May I ask when he became ill?"  
  
"Our boy was only a little sick a few days ago, but then yesterday it became very bad. I don't know how Kyu got it." She mused. "You mentioned that you have seen this illness before?"  
  
"Yes, there were some cases closer to Aizu, but not as bad. The cases in Kyoto were much worse," Megumi sighed. "But those we were able to treat earlier and also keep rested did well." She closed her eyes briefly, "However, some did not make it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor." The woman reached across and patted Megumi's hand.  
  
Megumi was struck by the sympathetic gesture. Despite the fact that her own son lay ill and too was at risk of dying, she managed to focus beyond herself. 'What good people,' she thought to herself, her expression wistful.  
  
"The tea is cool now," Mr. Takehima spoke up suddenly. "May I feed it to Kyu?"  
  
"--Yes." Megumi was surprised, but admired the father's willingness to play nursemaid.  
  
Mrs. Takehima noted the doctor's surprise, and then in a quiet voice that could not be heard by Mr. Takehima looked at the doctor, "He is misunderstood a lot. He really is a good father, Takani-san."  
  
Megumi nodded as she watched him prop his son up gently and coax him to take the tea. Perhaps she had unfairly stereotyped Mr Takehima based on his earlier snide comment to her. She watched as he spoke to his boy, telling the little child how the tea would cool his insides. The sound of the father's voice soothed Kyu, and he obediently took the cup. Megumi could not help but appreciate the particular scene and yet, at the same time, deep down it made her feel somewhat lonely.  
  
When the boy had drunk the tea, all there was left to do was to watch and wait. That evening, Megumi readily took the invitation to stay with the Takehimas in order to watch over Kyu. When morning came, Megumi leaned over the sleeping child and felt his head, and put her ear over his mouth to listen to his breathing. "He is doing better," she looked up and smiled at the anxious Mr. Takehima who had for the most part sat the whole night by Kyu's side.  
  
Mrs. Takehima who had just entered the room with a small tray in her hands, nearly dropped it when she overheard Megumi's comment to her husband. "Oh my!"  
  
"It isn't over yet," Megumi warned. "We will have to keep watch over him. The fever is better, but now we have to wait for the coughing to stop as well."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Mrs. Takehima eyes were shining as she handed Megumi a bowl of soup. "Now, please eat. You must keep up your strength, doctor." Mr. Takehima declined a bowl and disappeared out the door. Where he had gone became clear a little later, when several people stopped by to see for themselves whether Kyu Takehima was truly better.  
  
Their curiosity satisfied, the old women escorted the doctor outside for fresh air and additional food. Megumi was overwhelmed by the huge fuss they made over her and the numerous questions about helps for the various ailments they suffered from. Still, she did her best to offer advice.  
  
However, when the topic turned to her training and her personal life, she could only blush. They were mortified to find out that she had no family. They were not satisfied that she had enough friends, and they couldn't understand why at the moment she was not married, courted, or even have admirers. When they had figured out her age, they were even more appalled by everything she said. She had a feeling they thought something surely must be wrong with her. After all, why would a pretty single lady still be alone?  
  
"You need a matchmaker, is that it Dr. Takani?" one of the old ladies winked. "With no family to help you, you probably had no chance to meet with one. We would be happy to go on your behalf to a local matchmaker in Kyoto. She set my eldest daughter up with a young man in a town close by."  
  
"Ah Gotoh-san," another woman interrupted, "You know how unreliable they are. I don't think we need a matchmaker for our doctor. I happen to know of someone who lost his first wife and would make a very dependable husband."  
  
Gotoh-san looked indignant. "That dependable man has a funny smile. You know how men with funny smiles are always hiding something. Besides" she sniffed, "he's not good looking enough for our pretty doctor, and you know his first wife hated his coldness."  
  
"Well, at this age, one can not expect romance." The woman shook her head.  
  
Honda-san spoke up then. "Well, I know of someone who is trying to find a wife for an army captain. OF course, he's probably five years younger than the doctor."  
  
"He's as stupid as a rock." Gotoh-san interjected. "He'd make a terrible husband for the doctor!!"  
  
Megumi watched the rapid exchange with some amusement. Not often in the company of older women, she rarely had a chance to see something like this. Was this what older women were always doing? Matchmaking and gossiping? She suddenly shot the women a mischievous smile. "I am so flattered by all this concern on my behalf. I was shy to say so earlier, but I have to admit that I do have someone I'm waiting for."  
  
Their arguing stopped instantly and their eyes all turned towards her eagerly. "Do tell us, doctor" Honda-san looked at her with much interest.  
  
It had been a while since Megumi had been able to joke like this. She fluttered her eyelashes and then lowered them, trying to think of something. "He's a very strong man. Tall, handsome."  
  
"Ah, of course," they sighed.  
  
"What does he do?" one woman asked. Megumi stifled a giggle. Clearly the women were buying into Megumi's little charade. She smiled coyly, "He is seeing the world, fighting injustice."  
  
"So in other words, he's a wanderer?" The women gave her a dubious look. "But what's the point of loving a wandering man? When is he coming back?."  
  
"I don't know," she answered with a huge dramatic sigh. "But I decided to wait the rest of my life for him."  
  
She could tell by the way the woman were now exchanging glances that they thought she was a complete idiot when it came to matters of the heart. "Megumi-san," one of them finally spoke up, "Wanderers are never around enough to be good husbands. I will call on that matchmaker for you when I next go to Kyoto."  
  
"I told you that matchmakers are quacks!" someone complained.  
  
Megumi fumed silently as the old women started arguing anew over how they should "help" the doctor. Her little joke didn't seem to have done anything except strengthen their resolve. Fortunately before she could be forced to promise to all their potential matches, Mrs. Takehima stuck her head out of the room where Kyu was sleeping and asked for her to come in.  
  
She fled to the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief and then came over to Kyu to look him over again. He was, to her relief, breathing much easier, and his fever was very low. She smiled at Mrs. Takehima. "He does better by the hour."  
  
"Thanks to you," Mrs. Takehima smiled. "I hope those ladies do not bother you too much."  
  
Megumi laughed quietly, "You asked for me just at the right time. I was about to witness a small battle there."  
  
"You must get that a lot, Doctor," Mrs. Takehima smiled.  
  
"Not really." Megumi shook her head. "I think most people do not know me well enough to suggest it, or are too afraid to bring up that subject. Really, I am flattered by all this attention, even though it is a bit unwanted. You would think I just inherited six new mothers."  
  
Mrs. Takehima laughed. "They like you, Takani-san. Not just because you're a good doctor, but because you're different. You also are the first new person we've had here in a while, so of course they're going to be very interested in you. And despite their noisiness, the reason they've come is not to pester you about your life, but to offer their help. They want to help watch Kyu and let the three of us rest."  
  
"I see." Megumi smiled. "Then I shall make sure they stay busy enough to stop gossiping too much about me and anyone else they've taken a liking too."  
  
Megumi returned outside and began explaining what needed to be done. Once they stopped bickering amongst themselves, the old ladies were in fact quite useful. They were expert caretakers (many of them having had children of their own) and their help allowed the Takehimas and her opportunity to rest.  
  
When Kyu sat up the next morning and asked for food and toys, Megumi knew Kyu was no longer in much danger. Children were rather remarkable, she realized as he happily asked her to help play with his toys. So easy to shake off the bad things and go on playing.  
  
The old ladies were true to their nature, and sson news of Kyu's miraculous recovery spread to other neighbors. More people started to appear at the Takehima household to call on the family and satisfy their curiosity about the woman doctor. Before she knew what was happening, Megumi was visiting persons in the area who had not seen a doctor for many normal sorts of complaints -- upset stomach, itchy skin, constipation, some bruises and scratches among them. She humored these requests, knowing that once she left there would not be someone to help them within close distance.  
  
She thought it a bit strange that there weren't many cases of the mysterious illness, but many people here were fairly old. There were not many young families and people were fairly spread apart. However, soon enough, word came that another child was sick with a cough in a close by village, and before Megumi could really understand what was happening, she was being hustled down the road to see the next child.  
  
Mrs. Honda, who was to assist her, explained something of the problem as they neared the home of the child. "The poor children's father works in Kyoto in some kind of carpentry trade. The mother has to stay here since the town is too expensive for her and all the children. Akiko, their youngest, is the one that is sick."  
  
Megumi was shocked to see the poor condition of the child and the home she lived in. Unlike Kyu, Akiko did not have a good place to recover, and was already small for her age. With three of the four other children also weak from poor eating, Megumi had her hands full. She and Mrs. Honda stayed with the family the next few days, helping with many of the household tasks on top of managing the care of the children.  
  
These few days gave her much to reflect upon. She did not envy the condition this family had to live under - the constant worry about basic necessities, their separation from their father, on top of their sickness. However - despite all that was not well - she was struck by the cheerfulness of the children and mother.  
  
What gave all these people such happiness? Megumi continually returned to that question in her moments of quiet, which were few.  
  
To her relief, Akiko recovered, although unlike her elder siblings, she would be much too weak to go running around like her older sisters for a long time. But she was certain the danger was past and Megumi, tired physically and mentally, suddenly felt she had to return home. It was too comfortable here; the longer she stayed, the more difficult returning to her quiet home would really be.  
  
In her busyness, she told the Takehimas, she had neglected to write to the Morimotos. Mrs. Morimoto must be driving her husband crazy at this point. The Takehimas nodded but asked that she stay at least one more day to rest and to allow the village to see her off. Megumi relented.  
  
They gathered that last night, the Takehima family and the various old women, and cheerfully discussed the weather, herbology, politics, trains, Westerners and assorted funny stories about their families.  
  
Megumi smiled at the vibrant chatter but could not be coaxed into joining in the conversation. She was smart enough to not open her mouth this time and give the ladies something else to bother her about. Plus, she was feeling very tired. When her eyes drooped, the conversation quieted.  
  
"She's so tired, poor thing," one person murmured.  
  
"Always working alone must be hard," another ventured.  
  
"Takani-sensei should sleep," they all chorused in agreement.  
  
Megumi apologized for her poor company and then bowed to each of the ladies before excusing herself to another room and immediately going to sleep.  
  
Morning came, and Megumi did not emerge. Mrs. Takehima left her alone; the doctor had not had one good night's rest for a week. However, Kyu was anxious to play with the doctor before she left, and pestered her every few minutes to ask if she had woken. Finally, she resolved to go in and wake the doctor.  
  
Kyu followed her into the dark room and they both looked around puzzled.  
  
"Mother?" Kyu pointed to the doctor. "What's wrong with Takani-sensei?"  
  
Megumi was huddled in the far corner of the room, clutching her arms.  
  
"Kyu," she said somewhat sharply, "Go fetch Gotoh-san and Honda-san."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N: I must be trying to break some kind of FF. net record here in terms of updates but see how easily I am extorted by reviews! I had absolutely no idea that people also like this pairing or love Aoshi that much. Btw - I just saw CN rebroadcast the Aoshi/Megumi tower scene. Did you ever notice that sort of sad tune that plays throughout the scene? Also, isn't it weird how Aoshi won't face her while talking to her? Maybe it was to show her that he meant her no harm but there is such an interesting feel to it that you have to wonder anyways what's going on.  
  
BTW - who the heck is Fluffy-chan?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 


	9. An unexpected lead

Obaasan was insistent on talking to every other person they met on the road or along the road. At their pace, Aoshi mentally calculated, they would make Aizu in approximately three months. He humored her slow thoroughness, knowing full well that the scouts would be much more efficient. For now, he would simply let Obaasan be Obaasan.  
  
It seemed impossible that Obaasan would really find out anything. Although it was unusual for women to travel alone, Kyoto was big enough that people paid no attention to the comings and goings of strangers. Still, people were very willing to talk to the old lady.  
  
To each she would ask politely, "Would you remember if a young woman passed here ten days ago with two horses?"  
  
Most people would just shake their head. Some would kindly tell her that maybe she ought to go to the inspectors. All would wish her good luck in finding her friend.  
  
When Obaasan tired, she'd ask him to do approach people. Aoshi rather would not, but he did so anyways, deciding to talk to an old couple that was coming down the road.  
  
"Excuse me," he bowed respectfully. "I would like to ask you for your help."  
  
"Yes?" the old woman peered up at him.  
  
"Have you seen a young woman in a pink kimono pass through here in the last ten days?"  
  
The old couple smiled and shrugged, "Many people pass here. How could one remember?"  
  
"She was this tall," Aoshi indicated a height, "and wore a lavender smock on top of the kimono."  
  
They gave him a puzzled look and screwed up their faces, trying to remember.  
  
Obaasan grew impatient, "She had long hair which she wore down her back and was very beautiful. Carrying many bags."  
  
"Ohhhh." The elderly woman nodded. "Of course we remember, for we thought it very odd that such a woman would travel alone. She definitely passed this way."  
  
Obaasan looked relieved and thanked the couple profusely. "Aoshi," she scolded him, "You really are not observant are you?"  
  
He was not certain what she meant by that, but as they continued on, Aoshi soon learned that Obaasan's descriptions were far more useful than he thought they'd be. They continued stopping every few miles to ask if the beautiful woman in purple had been there.  
  
When Obaasan spied a woman gathering herbs, she was particularly keen on talking to the lady. Aoshi helped Obaasan off the horse and waited for her as she went over to talk to the lady.  
  
Obaasan was very intrigued by the flowers in the lady's hand and kept gesturing to them. She hurried back to Aoshi a few minutes later.  
  
"She said someone matching the description passed through here a few days ago."  
  
Aoshi looked over at the woman, who studied them in return. He noticed her wary expression. He decided then that there was something more to this information.  
  
Before Obaasan could stop him, he had already walked over to the lady and addressed her. "We come from Kyoto. The doctor we are looking for, Megumi Takani, was our houseguest in Kyoto. She supposed to have returned to Aizu days ago and the people that work with her in Aizu have asked that we try to find out where the doctor is."  
  
The woman studied him then, and gave him a searching look. Obaasan finally stepped in between them. "Megumi-san was very good with herbs. She and I used to discuss them a lot. Please, we are worried for her. DO you know anything more?"  
  
The woman paused, then decided to trust the worried expression on Obaasan's face. "I'm afraid I do." She averted her eyes, "She's gone mad." 


	10. Peace

"Mad?" Obaasan repeated.  
  
The woman looked down guiltily, "I'm afraid that--," she paused, "--that she's been working too hard. She came down with something and has been delirious since, and keeps asking us to hide her. I don't pretend to understand what bothers her, but it is the only thing we really can do for her."  
  
She held out the herbs she had in her hand to Obaasan, "If you are skilled enough to recognize the herbs I have, then perhaps you might be able to help her."  
  
Obaasan impulsively patted the woman on the shoulder. "I would like to try. Please, take us to her."  
  
When the woman who introduced herself as Takehima, Obaasan, and Aoshi came in viewing of a small compound of houses, a small child came running out. "My son," she said to the two strangers. "Ms. Megumi cured his sickness last week."  
  
The boy was soon followed by a few elderly woman, who bowed politely.  
  
"Our neighbors. They have worked with Ms. Megumi to help several other families who were sick."  
  
"Kanzaki Susumu," Obaasan bowed to the women. Aoshi followed Obaasan's example but his bow was more stiff. "Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi was aware of the mix of intense curiosity and wariness on part of the little child and the older women. When Obaasan followed Mrs. Takehima inside he did not automatically follow. He decided to wait outside.  
  
Obaasan emerged a few minutes later. "Aoshi-san. She is sick with some kind of fever but thankfully, no cough. I could use your help if you would not mind."  
  
With that invitation to enter, Aoshi made a move to step inside. The women and child cleared a path for him, but they quickly followed and took up positions outside the door.  
  
Megumi was lying on the floor, restlessly turning in her delirium. Mrs. Takehima looked up at him, her eyes still evaluating him. "She has not allowed us to get any of the tea we give her to stay down. She keeps talking about Kanryuu trying to get back at her. Do you know what she means?"  
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrow at the mention of a name that he longed wished forgotten in the past. Obaasan gave Megumi a confused look. There were in fact many things that he had never revealed to the others at the Aoiya and there were parts to this story that he did not share as general knowledge.  
  
"Kanryuu was somebody who did her harm. I do not know that it helps to say more than that." He frowned slightly as he looked down at the doctor. "But that is from a long time ago. Her spirit and mind are clearly confused."  
  
"Obaasan," he turned back to his elder. "Do you have something to calm her? And if I hold her still, can you give her what she needs?  
  
Obaasan nodded slowly and asked Mrs. Takehima, "Did Megumi-san have her bag with her?"  
  
Mrs. Takehima nodded, and sent Kyu to fetch it. When Obaasan opened it, she was relieved to find among the things some of the powders that Megumi had obtained in Kyoto. These were not the sorts of medicines found here, but Western ones which Megumi had studied and procured from shops in Tokyo.  
  
Aoshi carefully sat behind Megumi and lifted her up to a sitting position. Obaasan waved a small cordial of mint under Megumi's noise to try to revive her. Megumi's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Megumi," Obaasan spoke softly. "We've come to help you."  
  
"I'm cold. My head hurts." Her eyes closed again as she leaned back, unable to keep her head up. She was caught by two strong hands. She clumsily looked behind her to see what kept her from lying down.  
  
"Shinomori!" she whispered, then began struggling. "No! I won't go back with you!"  
  
"Go back where?" Obaasan asked bewildered.  
  
"Kanryuu!" Megumi cried hysterically, "I'd rather die!!"  
  
"No Kanryuu" he said firmly. Aoshi saw the women all move towards them to help restrain her, but one look from him stopped their advance. "No," he repeated. He held her fast around her waist as she continued to struggle, but did not stop her from scratching him. He wanted her to understand that he would not harm her. "No, Megumi."  
  
When he said her name, she looked up and stopped struggling. Aoshi dared not breathe as her eyes fixed on his face and her hand hovered for a moment. Slowly she reached up and touched the blood beading from the scratches on his cheek.  
  
"No one will ever take you back there, Megumi." He spoke quietly as he tried to look into her eyes and make her understand. Underneath his hands, he felt her body relax ever so slightly.  
  
Obaasan took the opportunity to approach Megumi and told her to take her medicine like a good girl. She did not squirm or protest further as Aoshi helped her sit up. She swallowed her medicine, and then a little of the liquid that Obaasan had found in the bag. The medicines had an immediate effect, and the doctor's eyes closed.  
  
Obaasan sighed her relief. "That sedative should help her sleep better."  
  
Aoshi set Megumi down gently. When he looked up, he noted the looks of suspicion on the faces of the women had increased.  
  
"You have to understand," Takehima finally spoke up. "There were many names she mentioned while delirious. Some we could tell were her friends. And others -- , " she stopped.  
  
"Shinomori-san," another woman spoke up, "The doctor mentioned you a lot. But most of what she said was unclear. Are you friend or enemy?"  
  
Aoshi mused on that question for himself before answering. "My connection to Takani-san was initially through Kanryuu Takeda. It was not a pleasant or particularly proud time for either of us. There have been other situations where we have crossed paths and I have wronged her. But I consider her my ally."  
  
He could tell that the vagueness of his answers left them a bit dissatisfied, but he was not willing to divulge Megumi Takani's past to lessen their own concerns about him. It would be wrong to do so and perhaps shame the doctor. Sensing his strong opposition to further questions, Mrs. Takehima finally politely chased ladies out. "We should have those scratches looked at and leave the poor doctor and her friends alone." She followed them out the door and slid it closed behind her.  
  
Momentarily alone, Obaasan came over then and looked at him carefully. "Just minor scratches that need cleaning," she concluded and then wiped his face. She took up her position next to the prone Megumi. "You've never told me about Kanryuu Takeda and Megumi." She knew enough about Kanryuu and Aoshi to guess that this was where Aoshi had first met the doctor.  
  
"While I willingly worked for that greedy man, she was not given that same choice. That kind of thing would mar her reputation if known, Obaasan. It is not for me to interfere like that and to share that past with other people who might not understand."  
  
"I understand," she replied. "Your relationship is even more complicated than I had realized, Aoshi-san."  
  
Mrs. Takehima reentered the room, interrupting Obaasan's further questions. She studied Aoshi and then addressed Obaasan. "Ah, are his scratches are okay?"  
  
Obaasan nodded. "It takes much more to hurt Aoshi-san."  
  
"Shinomori-san," Mrs. Takehima asked suddenly, "You come from Kyoto?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She looked slightly disappointed at his response. "Ah, so you were with the patients that she tended in Kyoto."  
  
"I was one of the patients." He answered.  
  
"So you are not the wandering friend of Megumi-san's."  
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrow. What strange things had Megumi mentioned to these people? "I do not think so."  
  
Mrs. Takehima gave an embarrassed cough, and very deftly changed the subject. "You are both very knowledgeable with patients."  
  
Obaasan smiled, "She taught me some things when she stayed with us. As for Aoshi -" she shot him a look as to say that he should say nothing more, "He has a lot of experience dealing with people in strange situations."  
  
Mrs. Takehima sat down next to Megumi, opposite Obaasan and looked anxious. "I only wish this did not happen. My son was very ill, and she helped him get better." She shook her head, "When the neighbors found out, they all started coming to ask for her to visit them and treat them. Then children were sick in another village and she had to go there."  
  
"She's not as strong as she looks," Obaasan said to Mrs. Takehima, who nodded her agreement. "Perhaps she caught something from the patients?"  
  
"Perhaps." Mrs. Takehima shook her head, "but if she has what her last patient had then things will be difficult for Megumi-san. That girl has not fully recovered. She is weak and hasn't been able to do much even after recovering." Mrs. Takehima sighed, "It seems Megumi-san's difficulties will continue on top of all that she already has to deal with."  
  
Aoshi lowered his eyes briefly. He was in fact part of the doctor's problems, wasn't he? Earlier, Obaasan had scolded him for his behavior to Megumi. On top of that, she still harbored memories of other times that were -- -- painful. He wondered whether he had driven her to this.  
  
He had time to ponder this over the next few days, as Aoshi largely sat and watched the ladies tend Megumi. He did not do much except when asked. His presence still unnerved most of the women who came to tend Megumi, and Obaasan wryly commented to him that he perhaps should sit outside the door on the wooden porch in case his strength was needed. But beyond that one incident where she had struggled and scratched him, Megumi was now a passive, receptive patient. She was not talking much, but she was alert enough now to know where she was.  
  
He had never seen so much attention given to one patient. She was out of danger, but the women watched her fever like a hawk. In addition, many neighbors came by to show their support for the doctor, who was too weak to do anything except smile at the kindnesses they paid her. Some left food, others flowers or herbs, and even others various good luck charms.  
  
Once a day, Obaasan ordered that Megumi be taken outside. Here Aoshi was useful. He was given the task of carrying her outside to get air and to move a little. She was tired of the room she was in, and would ask if it were possible to go the fields and sit among the flowers. He would humor her, even though he suspected she rather enjoyed making him carry her so far. Little Kyu always tagged along, wanting to spend more time with the doctor, and also, as Obaasan joked, to keep an eye on Aoshi. Once out in the fields, he and Megumi would say little. Instead Kyu entertained them with his tumbling and kung-fu tricks, made flower chains or caught bugs for the doctor to look at.  
  
When she was tired, he would wrap her up and take her back home, and if necessary, keep Kyu occupied with martial arts drills and books so the doctor could rest. He wrote letters on her behalf to the Himuras, the Morimotos, to Gensai-sensei, and whoever she thought she had unnecessarily worried with her illness. These were the little things he could to do to ease her mind about him and her situation.  
  
His small efforts were rewarded; her attitude towards him slowly relaxed, and soon she began to speak to him directly again, sometimes asking about the residents of the Aoiya and sometimes asking about any news in general.  
  
On the eighth day of her recovery, she asked him to tell all the women that she wanted to go home. "They won't argue with you, you know. They're all afraid of you still. And we're imposing on the Takehimas too much. I don't want everyone waiting on me hand and foot. I am well enough to travel now and want to go back to Aizu. I miss it," she said, turning her head away.  
  
He heard the small lie in her voice, but did not question it. "I will tell them."  
  
As she had predicted it, they protested the request. But when he stated it a second time as her wish, the women dropped the argument altogether. However, he did make one amendment to the decision which pleased Takehima and Obaasan. He had decided that he and Obaasan would personally see her home.  
  
=============================================  
  
A/N: lilserenity - It's fine by me. Fluffy-chan can absolutely be the number one bad guy. Esp. since Inuyasha's Sess can probably kill all RK characters with one swipe, so a one-on-one competition seems rather useless.  
  
Cherie-Dee and Kyris - when are you going to update? Your unresolved fics means I must complete mine to achieve my ultimate goal of bringing Megumi some happiness in this universe since Sano chickened out and did not run off with her in either continuity. Baka Sano.  
  
Rook: The problem with ninjas is that they think too much. Aoshi dispatched the ninjas to move quickly and to search far and wide, as opposed to much closer to home. I guess though they could doubledback if they had found something of interest and located Aoshi pretty easily. As for Obasaan getting results, well I think Aoshi's problem was that he never noticed the most distinctive thing about Megumi - which is that she is one of the most beautiful characters in the RK-verse.  
  
============================================= 


	11. Flowers and Tea

============================================================================ ====  
  
Readers: It wasn't my intent to give the impression that Megumi had recovered. Hopefully this next section clarifies that.  
  
Rook - Megumi's symptoms are similar to those who suffer from some kind of encephalitis - typically a more severe symptom or complication of infection. Confusion, nausea, vomiting, seizures, etc. are all possible symptoms. Depending on what the actual cause is, these symptoms can resolve after a while with complete recovery taking place in a few weeks. In worse cases, though, these can persist for months to years and there may be permanent effects.  
  
General note - You know, I was looking at the actual distances of these cities and I'm very confused about what must be a strange wormhole operating in the RK universe. The distances between Kyoto/Tokyo/Aizu are rather large. Hmm.  
  
============================================================================ ====  
  
She looked quietly out of the window of the carriage, and remembered the last time she had passed this way. She had ridden that last leg to Kyoto with a fading Aoshi Shinomori seated at her back.  
  
It had only been a few weeks ago, hadn't it? And how the tables had turned.  
  
Their departure this morning almost hadn't happened. If Aoshi had not insisted that they leave very early, she would have had to face every single person's scrutiny. Even so, Mrs. Takehima had looked her over carefully (as one could that early in the morning), and had been convinced by Megumi's cheerful smile that she was in fact okay.  
  
Obaasan wasn't so easily fooled. Until this point, she had not been completely pleased with Aoshi's interference on her behalf and their plan to leave. She continued to say so until this morning, but she checked Megumi and said nothing. She simply shook her head and waved her off.  
  
Obaasan had, despite her earlier threats not to, stepped into the carriage and was now sitting next to her snoring softly. Megumi covered a smile with her hand; Obaasan had stayed up late chatting with the Takehimas. What those three found to discuss until the wee hours of the morning she had no idea.  
  
Aoshi sat across from her, his eyes closed. If he were any other man, she would have been tempted to test whether or not he really was sleeping. But knowing him, he was closing his eyes to either avoid conversation or to meditate.  
  
She turned her attention to the bouquet of flowers in her hand and brought it to her face to inhale the fragrance. Aoshi had placed it in her hands after they had gotten into the carriage. "From Kyu," was all he had said.  
  
She kept her eyes closed as she thought of the little boy who had cried last night when she told him she was leaving. She had to console with a promise to see him again soon.  
  
When she looked up from her flowers, Aoshi was watching her.  
  
For some reason, she felt as if she had been caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing. Aware of the awkward silence, she spoke the first thing that she thought of.  
  
"When did Kyu find time to gather these?" She smiled blankly, "He was barely up this morning."  
  
"Last night," Aoshi answered in his usual short way.  
  
"Last night?" Megumi puzzled. "He's not allowed to go out at night alone."  
  
"We went after you had gone to sleep. Kyu insisted."  
  
She smiled at that. "I'm surprised that he would ask you."  
  
The corner of Aoshi's mouth moved slightly. "I was the only one who would go. Everyone else absolutely refused."  
  
"Kyu's father isn't one for such gestures." Megumi laughed softly. "Mrs. Takehima complains a lot about that."  
  
"Men do not usually express themselves that way." Aoshi responded.  
  
"No, I suppose not," Megumi answered, "I suppose that's a Western thing isn't it?" She continued on breezily, "Instead Japanese men write some obscure verse or haiku in complete secrecy to their beloved and admire them from afar."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Megumi realized that her sarcasm and feminine wit was lost on the man. Again, she changed the subject. "Do you think there are wolves out there? Like the ones we met a few weeks ago?"  
  
He looked out the window. "They have been seen from time to time, but traveling alone."  
  
"I would like to see one again," she paused. "Not a pack, but just one. I would like to understand what it is you understood about them, Aoshi-san."  
  
When their eyes met, she could tell that her answer had somehow impressed him. "The fact that you do not fear them shows that you understand them already."  
  
His smug answer irritated her. Again, she shifted the topic. "Does Morimoto-san expect us?"  
  
"I sent a letter a few days ago."  
  
"I hope Aizu has not been plagued by as many cases of sickness as Kyoto." She realized immediately her error in bringing up Kyoto. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring up -- I mean . . . "  
  
"It is not something you should apologize for. You did not bring that sickness to Kyoto."  
  
"But I did not try hard enough," she looked down, thinking again of those who had died shortly after she had arrived.  
  
"The families of those who did recover do not think so. Obaasan and Okina do not think so."  
  
There was a pause. "What I said to you that day you left was wrong."  
  
Megumi looked up, surprised. Had Aoshi Shinomori actually just apologized to her? She felt the relief well up inside her. Too embarrassed to let him see her feelings, she buried her face in the flowers and composed herself. When she looked up at him, her face was smiling. "Thank you."  
  
That smile was the first genuine smile Megumi had given Aoshi in a long time. He nodded and quickly looked away. "You should rest, Megumi-san. Your face is flushed with fever."  
  
She brought her hand to her face and dropped her eyes. "Yes, you're right." She held out the bouquet, "Would you watch this for me?"  
  
He took it and nodded. Megumi closed her eyes and lulled by the movement of the carriage, soon fell asleep, her head on Obaasan's shoulder.  
  
And as always, Aoshi sat and watched them both.  
  
~  
  
It would take several days to get up to Aizu, using a combination of trains, horses, carriages and whatever other means were necessary. It was not the most direct of routes - but it was necessary in order to spare Megumi and Obasaan too much fatigue.  
  
Normally, this type of roundabout way of traveling would have taxed even Aoshi's patience. His preference was to be direct when possible. However, with two mostly cheerful women, it would seem to the impartial observer that the man actually found the situation tolerable.  
  
Obaasan particularly enjoyed their stops at some of the larger towns along the way. Not having been much out of Kyoto and the south, she was enjoying the scenery considerably. She would walk around slowly, looking at the buildings and shops, hanging back as Aoshi and Megumi walked slowly ahead.  
  
They made a handsome pair, Obaasan noted. It had not even occurred to her as such until Mrs. Takehama had taken her aside one time and asked her about 'Shinomori-san.' "The old women still think he's cold, Obaasan," she had wagged her finger, "But Kyu seems to think of Shinomori-san as a potential rival, even though Megumi-san insists that she is waiting for some baka wanderer."  
  
Soon after that Obaasan had decided that Megumi needed to get out more. Not only because Megumi was chafing at her confinement to the house, but also because she wanted to see if giving Aoshi the task of caring for her could repair the rift between them. It seemed to have worked, but beyond that, there were no promises. Still, at least she could enjoy the pretty picture the two of them strolling arm in arm down the street created.  
  
Before they retired for the evening, it had become a habit to take tea together. This particular evening Obaasan had wanted to wander over to a tea garden. "For business research," she had stated, with a twinkle in her eye. "Okina will want something out of all this journeying, won't he?"  
  
They sat companionably, the three of them. Megumi and Obaasan did most of the talking - mostly about the town and the things that they thought interesting.  
  
"We should be in Aizu tomorrow afternoon," Aoshi suddenly spoke up from his tea.  
  
"Yes?" Megumi had been watching a child across the room stuff his own face with various pastries for the last few minutes. She looked back at her companions and smiled. "It will be very nice to not have to sit in another train car or carriage or boat or whatever other form of transportation exists in Japan."  
  
Obaasan laughed. "Ah, my backside can not possibly stand any more sitting, Megumi-san or any more tea houses or tea gardens. There is only so much bean cake I can eat before I become one."  
  
You won't be the only one becoming one," Megumi laughed as she carefully pointed out the little boy still eating his pastries while his mother was chatting away with her other companions. "His mother has no idea that her little angel is such a bean-pastry monster."  
  
The little monster toddled over then to Megumi and gave her a curious stare. With something of an impish look, Megumi slyly handed the child another bean cake.  
  
"Megumi-san!" Obaasan gave her a stern look.  
  
"One more won't hurt him," Megumi sniffed, "I'm a doctor, I should know. Besides - it's good for his digestion."  
  
"Spoiling a child is not good medicine." Aoshi spoke up as he reached over and coaxed the cake away from the child.  
  
As the child's eyes threatened to tear up, Megumi quickly placed another cake into his hands and shooed the happy child away. "Aoshi-san, sometimes you are too sensible."  
  
"A sensible man lives longer than the fool." He replied calmly.  
  
"A man who lives according to what's most safe does not live at all," she retorted.  
  
"Indulge now, pay later," he answered automatically.  
  
"Better happy today, sad tomorrow," she leveled back.  
  
"Only fools fight a battle they can't win." Obaasan placed her tea cup firmly on the table to quiet this strange battle of wills. "I admire your display of proverbs but I'm too old for these games." She bowed, "Good night."  
  
They sat quietly for the next minute before Megumi spoke up. "I think that's the first time I've made Obaasan upset."  
  
"She dislikes fighting." He tapped his fingers on the table. "That and she hates proverbs."  
  
Megumi smiled mischievously. "Oh does she now?" Her eyes took on a faraway look then, "Perhaps when I return to Aizu I will ask Morimoto-san to lend me some of his philosophical books. I must learn a few more to share with Obaasan."  
  
"You're incorrigible." Aoshi sighed. "And disrespectful."  
  
"I was trying to just be clever."  
  
"You are not making sense, Doctor," he gave her a faint smile, "I think that it is time for you to follow Obaasan." He picked up the last tea cake in one hand, then stood offering his other arm for support.  
  
She took it gladly, for by day's end she was very tired. As they passed the table of the now sulking little boy, the boy was startled when a little cake found its way on to his plate. Before his mother could stop him, he greedily shoved it into his mouth.  
  
Aoshi's hand, now free, opened the gate outside for Megumi and they walked back to their quarters.  
  
~~ 


	12. Negotiations Part II

A/N: Gosh. I had written up a nice set of responses to reviews a few days ago and lost it. If there is a question I haven't answered yet, please ask again. Working on this fic has me very majorly sleep deprived. Fanfic writing can be bad for your health.  
  
= ========================================================== =  
  
Carriages were still somewhat a novelty in Aizu. So as the dark Western- style carriage pulled up in front of the Takani clinic, many of the passersby took notice.  
  
Mrs. Morimoto however, did not particularly care as she stood at the gate and waved excitedly. Her eyes widened slightly, though, when instead of the doctor a tall, regal gentleman stepped out of the carriage. She dropped her hand, and after taking one look at his unexpressive face recognized "Shinomori-san" and immediately bowed.  
  
She had a more warm greeting for the elderly woman who emerged next, marveling on the lovely trees in front of the clinic.  
  
However Mrs. Morimoto immediately forgot the two strangers when Doctor Takani poked her head out the door. "Megumi-san!" she exclaimed as she clasped her hands together in delight.  
  
"Hello, Sakiko-san," Megumi smiled in return and started to step down from the carriage. As she took her second step, she faltered slightly and leaned forward. Before anyone knew what was happening, "Shinomori-san" had caught her and gently guided her off the carriage.  
  
Mrs. Morimoto and Obaasan hustled over, with a worried expression on their faces. "Megumi-san, are you alright?" they both asked.  
  
She nodded shakily, tucking her hair behind her shoulder. "My legs are a bit weak after the long ride." She smiled brightly at the two women, "But fortunately Aoshi-san has good reflexes. I'd have a nice sprained ankle or wrist to add to my problems if it weren't for him."  
  
She looked up at his face to thank him, but those words died on her lips as soon as she saw his eyes. They glinted, as if he were . . . angry.  
  
"Megumi-san, you were to wait until I could help you out."  
  
"I know." She tensed up. "I forgot as soon as I saw Mrs. Morimoto."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Mrs. Morimoto was frowning. She looked down and realized his hand had remained at her waist. "Please, let go."  
  
He answered in a manner that told her that she should not argue, "You're still too weak to move around on your own."  
  
Obaasan nodded her agreement, "I think it's best if you let him carry you inside."  
  
Megumi opened her mouth to argue. She wanted to enter the clinic on her own strength, for many reasons, including for the sake of propriety. However, before she could utter a word of protest, Aoshi lifted her up and passed through the gate towards the clinic, leaving behind an amused Obaasan and a horrified Sakiko. "Aoshi-san . . . "  
  
When he set her on a clinic bed in front of a surprised Mr. Morimoto, he looked at her, waiting for her to finish her thought. Instead of telling him off as she had wanted to, she ended up meekly thanking him. Aoshi then excused himself, presumably to go back outside.  
  
Her mind went blank as she dutifully answered Morimoto-san's series of questions about the course of her illness and her progress to date. They paused only when Mrs. Morimoto came in to inform them that their Kyoto visitors had headed into town.  
  
Mr. Morimoto sighed as he shut his notebook and turned back to her. "You know you're not recovered Megumi. Shinomori-san did not tell us how weak you were when he last wrote."  
  
She made the effort to sit up on the clinic bed. "He was only following my request. I didn't want to continue on there at the Takehimas. I felt I was strong enough to make the trip back."  
  
"You're a bit reckless, Megumi-san," he shook his head. "The trip could have set you back further in your recovery."  
  
She smiled, "But it did not. I was well taken care of."  
  
Mrs. Morimoto narrowed her eyes. "By that man?"  
  
Megumi sighed. "'That man' and Obaasan have been watching over my recovery and have not allowed me to overtax my strength, Sakiko-san."  
  
She shook her head, "Megumi I worry about you. You seem to fall into trouble without even trying, and that man seems to only bring it-"  
  
"That is enough, Sakiko." Mr. Morimoto silenced his wife. "I do not want to hear anymore discussion on this. Shinomori-san did the appropriate thing in escorting Megumi here. He lent his own time and strength to such an effort."  
  
Sakiko bit her lip and then dutifully apologized to the both of them. "I'm sorry. I do not wish to add to your worries. My apologies for my outburst. You should be resting now."  
  
"It is alright, as I said before, I do not think there is anything to worry about, Sakiko-san" Megumi smiled graciously. "I'm sorry that I have created so much worry and trouble. "  
  
Mr. Morimoto smiled at her kindly as he helped Megumi lie down. "Just get better and all of us will feel more at ease. So -- we'll leave you to rest until dinner."  
  
Obediently she lay down and closed her eyes as they left, closing the door behind them. As the walls were thin, however, she could not help but overhear as they continued their conversation in the next room.  
  
"Hodori, the neighbors--  
  
"Never mind the neighbors."  
  
"But, Hodori -- the former leader of the Oniwabun is in her house. Even though he does not quite have the same look about him, he will be recognized as such. "  
  
"Former leader," her husband stressed as he interrupted her. "Never mind what he was, Sakiko-san. There were many people who have left behind a past and are trying to live a decent, honest life. He is now a businessman in Kyoto and a fair one at that. Megumi-san no longer appears to be afraid of him. With Obaasan here, what possibly could worry you or our neighbors?"  
  
"Hodori," she continued on as they moved towards the kitchen, "it's not what he will do but . . . "  
  
Megumi wrinkled her brow as their conversation faded. She wondered. What exactly did Sakiko Morimoto fear?  
  
~  
  
Obaasan came to wake her a little later. "Megumi-chan," she gave her cheek an affectionate squeeze. "You should not sleep so much now. You will not be able to sleep later."  
  
"I'm sorry," Megumi tried to sit up, but as soon as she did, she felt her head spin.  
  
"No, no," Obaasan wagged her finger at her. "You must go slowly. Morimoto-san said you pushed yourself too much the last few days."  
  
She smiled at Obaasan, "What would I do without you Obaasan?"  
  
"Probably face Morimoto-san's wrath," Obaasan laughed. "Morimoto-san was pretty upset about how you supposedly were walking around a lot the last few days. He was determined to force you to stay in bed the next few days but Aoshi and I took the blame for it, and apologized to him. And now he's just ordered you confined to the house until he feels you're strong enough."  
  
"He's too cautious, that man." Megumi shook her head. "Even if I'm confined to here, I plan to walk as much as I can now so I can recover quickly."  
  
"That's what he thought you'd say," Obaasan was still smiling, "So he asked Aoshi-san to stay and keep an eye on you when he's away."  
  
"He knows me too well," Megumi gave a disgusted sigh. "So, did Aoshi-san agree?" she frowned.  
  
"We sent a message to Kyoto this afternoon. It was Aoshi-san's intention to stay when he wrote the Morimotos telling them you were coming back. He had said Morimoto-san wasn't strong enough to help you move around, Megumi.  
Morimoto-san was pleased that we were willing to stay for a while. He agreed that Aoshi is better able to manage you."  
  
"Manage me?" Megumi looked indignant.  
  
"Oh yes, he told Aoshi that 'Megumi-san doesn't listen to us as readily as she listens to you.'" Obaasan hid her smile behind her hand.  
  
"The nerve of those men!" Megumi fumed. "Of course I listen to Morimoto- san! And to keep you from going back to Kyoto ."  
  
"Ahhh," Obaasan looked worried for a second. "Megumi, you should not get so worked up. It's not good for you."  
  
Megumi's expression suddenly quieted, but something about the way Megumi's eyes sparked worried Obaasan even more.  
  
"Megumi-san." Aoshi entered the room suddenly. "It is time for dinner."  
  
Obaasan felt something like a chill emanating from the doctor. "Oh dear!" She made her way to the door, "I just remembered that I need to go on ahead and help Mrs. Morimoto with dinner. Aoshi-san, please help Megumi back to the house."  
  
After she had scurried out, Megumi slowly stood. "Obaasan tells me that you're staying longer."  
  
"Yes, until you are stronger. " He paused, noting the odd expression in her eyes and the slight set of her jaw. "You do not agree."  
  
"It's not that!" She exclaimed, but too embarrassed to repeat what Obaasan had said to her earlier, she turned her ahead and looked off to the side. "Never mind. I won't argue with you on that issue. I'm not going to fight you over something that I should have seen coming. I suppose I should have realized that my little request to leave the Takehimas was granted too easily. Anyways," she crossed her arms over her shoulders thinking more calmly. "That little spill today showed me that I wasn't ready yet to take care of myself. If Morimoto-san wants your help and you are willing to give it, I would be a fool to oppose both of you."  
  
"But---" she took a step forward towards him, waving away the hand he automatically held out to support her. "Try to carry me now I'll box your ears. As long as I'm in my clinic, I set the rules."  
  
He withdrew it then, and let her walk slowly down the corridor and to the back, where a fair-sized garden separated her clinic from the house. She sighed appreciatively as she took her first step into the garden. "I've rather missed all these plants."  
  
Aoshi was one step behind her. He looked around and noted that it was a nice plot of land to cultivate the plants and herbs she needed for her work. "It is," he paused, "very useful."  
  
"Useful?" she chuckled. "Yes, that would be something you would say."  
  
"And what would you have said?"  
  
"Perhaps, beautiful," she clucked, "or aromatic, or peaceful, or -"  
  
"-in the way," he frowned. "Your path to the house is blocked by all these plants. You have to walk around them all the time."  
  
"It makes it such a pleasant walk."  
  
"It makes the walk longer."  
  
Megumi sighed. "Ever so practical, aren't you? I suppose you would propose that we dig up a new path that goes straight from the clinic to the house?"  
  
He shook his head. "I may be practical, but that is too much work. It is much easier to carry you."  
  
"Carry me?!!" Megumi suddenly screeched as he lifted her up. "I told you earlier that I was to not be carried!"  
  
"You did say that," his mouth moved ever so slightly into a smile, "but we are no longer in the clinic. You said that as long as we were in your clinic -"  
  
"Aoshi-"  
  
"And this is much easier." He willfully continued down the path towards the house. "If we continue at your pace, your dinner will get cold, Mrs. Morimoto will be upset, and Obaasan won't stay awake long enough to give you her present."  
  
"Aoshi-san," her expression grew dark. "I may be weak, but I'm not an idiot. For heaven's sake put me down and let me walk into my own home instead of being carried like a child."  
  
Something about the sudden fierceness in her face made him take notice. She kept her eyes fixed on him until he had fully lowered her onto the wooden floor outside the house. He slid the door open for her and watched with something akin to admiration as she haughtily turned her back and went through.  
  
~  
  
After a satisfying meal, the Morimotos helped set up the rooms for guests, and bid their goodnights. They would return to the clinic in the morning.  
  
Obaasan left Aoshi and Megumi sitting at a table for a moment and disappeared into her room. When she returned, she held out a small wrapped parcel. "When we were out walking earlier, I found this and thought this might be something you would enjoy reading in your free time."  
  
Megumi raised her eyebrow, and then took the parcel and slowly unwrapped it.  
  
She turned the dark green book over in her hand and opened it up. As she scanned its contents, her eyes began to light up in amusement. "Let's see," she said slowly as she flipped through the pages. "Folk tales. Legends. Ballads. Poems." She slowed as she neared the end of the book. "Oh and now what do we have here at the end?"  
  
She held it out to Aoshi and said very sweetly, "Aoshi-san, I think I am having some trouble reading it in this poor lighting. Can you make out this part?"  
  
Ever the gentleman, he ignored her pretentiousness and took the text. His brow wrinkled slightly as he read, "1000 collected quotes from Chinese and Japanese scholars."  
  
Megumi started to laugh then, along with Obaasan. ""I rather like this gift, and intend to study it as much as I can, starting now."  
  
Aoshi did not put the book back in her outstretched hand. "Certainly you should not strain yourself. Perhaps it would be better if you allowed me to read it for you."  
  
She sounded irritated. "As I said earlier, you do not need to do everything for me."  
  
"Ah," Obaasan coughed politely. "Megumi, did it ever occur to you that Aoshi-san may be right in this case? It is late, and you should be resting. Perhaps you mistake kindness for condescension."  
  
Aoshi shrugged, "I am not so easily offended by this woman's comments."  
  
Obaasan smiled at the both of them and stood. "Well that's good to hear Aoshi-san, but I trust Megumi-san to be much nicer to you now. I would like to be able to leave you two here and not worry that I'll find both of you in pieces tomorrow morning. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," they both answered.  
  
"Aoshi-san," Megumi spoke softly. "I would not mind taking you up on your offer, perhaps tomorrow when I'm more congenial you would be kind enough to read from the book."  
  
As he had said to Obaasan, he was not particularly fazed either by her teasing remarks, verbal attacks, as that was to be expected from such a strong character. Her attempt at an apology was uncharacteristically indirect. "Tomorrow then," he responded. "Shall I help you to your room?"  
  
She laughed weakly. "That nap earlier today worked too well. Would you mind staying here for a little while?  
  
He shook his head slightly. He did not mind. "I do not sleep much."  
  
It was quiet for a few moments. Megumi sighed and rested her head on the table. "You don't really like conversations do you? " She thought for a moment, trying to think of something that he could or would answer. "What do you think everyone is doing at the Aoiya right now?"  
  
The Aoiya? An interesting question. "By now," he mused, "they've all eaten dinner and are entertaining themselves. Okina is probably reading the newspaper and then will look at the books. The kids are playing games in the courtyard, and the older women are talking and mending linens and clothing. The young men are practicing some sport or game."  
  
She sat there smiling as he continued to describe the various activities, including the ones that the residents of the Aoiya did not know he knew about - including apparently the young men's affinity towards sake. Even though he was not overly descriptive, what he told her was completely novel to her. As she had only been there in time of crises, she had no idea of what it was like to be with a large group of people otherwise.  
  
When he had stopped she spoke up again, "It sounds like a very busy place indeed. You must miss it."  
  
"I suppose I do," he thought aloud. "There is always something going on there."  
  
"Aoshi-san," her thoughts had settled now more clearly and she clearly felt something needed to be said. "I should not be so insensitive as to what you could be doing now instead. It has been a long time since I've had this many people in my life like this, telling me what I should do and shouldn't do. Earlier, I fought you, teased you, and was very rude to you when you were looking out for me. I am thankful for the kindnesses Obaasan and you have given me."  
  
"I understand," he replied. "I have understood for some time, Megumi-san, something of who you are. What I do and say does not mean I do not respect you. I do what I do not because you are weak, Megumi-san, but because it is simply what two friends must do."  
  
She smiled at him then, pleased by what he had said. "Aoshi-san, I promise that I will do my best to not complain. I will let you and Morimoto-san have your way then and be a much more cooperative patient." She held out her hand to him, "Will you help this invalid to her room?"  
  
Without a word, he took her hand and carried her away.  
  
~ 


	13. Shutting the door

Over the next few days, Mr. Morimoto became very thankful to have the Kyoto folk with them. Megumi would have been intolerable otherwise. Mr. Morimoto had promised that he would allow her to consult on the more difficult medical cases that walked into the clinic, but Morimoto-san was so capable, she rarely was called upon.  
  
Her day was largely left open. After her morning walks either around the clinic or to shops close to the clinic, she would look through the Western medical texts that had been sent from Tokyo or amuse herself with reading aloud from Obaasan's book. But both efforts grew rather tiresome. (The translation was difficult and when it came to proverbs, despite all her efforts, Aoshi still far surpassed her.)  
  
In between her periods of rest, Megumi would constantly poke her head into the clinic and look for something to do.  
  
It was clear Megumi needed something to occupy herself with her time. Morimoto kindly suggested that she look to doing the inventory of herbs and undertaking the task of refilling what was needed. Megumi, delighted to have something important to do, dragged Aoshi and Obaasan into her little project and they learned more than they had ever set out to with respect to various medicines and herbs. Soon her preoccupation with refilling her stores became the excuse to test her growing strength and take several short rides out in search of the plants, flowers and herbs that were native to Aizu.  
  
By then, it had been two weeks since they had returned to Aizu. They had waited for a warm, sunny day in which to try to find their treasures. It was the only way to pacify Mr. Morimoto, who in the end had stayed behind at the quiet clinic, insisting he was going to catch up on his reading, but most likely was taking a nap.  
  
Obaasan and Mrs. Morimoto walked ahead happily chattering about something, while Aoshi held the reins to the horse that Megumi sat on. She was unusually quiet, lost in some thought, Aoshi supposed.  
  
"I haven't been to some of these forests for a long time," she said finally, forcing some cheer into her voice. "In the old days, Father used to close the clinic and bring us here, sometimes also with mother. Sometimes we'd say we were looking for something to use for medicine, sometimes we were really just trying to explore the countryside."  
  
She stared ahead. "One night Mother woke me up and sent me out for some kind of mushroom that grew only in these shady areas. When I came back, everyone had been taken away. Shortly after, I apprenticed myself, and the rest . . . " she stopped awkwardly. The subject of Kanryuu Takeda was still one that hung between them not discussed. "I haven't been this way since I left Kanryuu," she continued softly. "This road eventually goes quite close to his former estate."  
  
So that was the explanation for her silence. That night had been a turning point for both of them. She had been saved and given a new life while he had gone mad.  
  
"This road is simply a road," Aoshi answered back. While he still sorely felt the loss of his four clansmen and deeply regretted the course his life took after that point, he refused to allow that memory to hold him back from going in this direction.  
  
"I know," she answered a bit reluctantly. "I should be glad with how things turned out. But - your men, what happened to you afterwards. I can't be glad, even though at the time I hated all of you. Just as much as I hated myself--"  
  
"If you had succeeded, you'd be dead."  
  
She shook her head, "I had already decided then that to be my only choice."'  
  
"My men chose what they did, even though it meant dying at the hands of that bastard. They did what they did so I might live. When I manage to live one more day, I am living to honor their sacrifice, just as you live to save lives, Megumi-san."  
  
His words gave her something to ponder. He was completely at peace with all that had happened, yet she had not been even up to that point. How she envied that peace, that contentment. Despite all the good that she had done, she still felt as if she was missing something in her life, and it was not something she understood.  
  
As the party of four continued on that afternoon and picked plants, seeds, flowers, and herbs to their hearts' content, that thought dogged her the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning, without warning, Aoshi had simply disappeared.  
  
"Tokyo," Obaasan had replied when asked. "Business."  
  
Megumi spent the morning feeling rather guilty. While time had drawn itself out here in the quietness of her home, the real world had its own demands that could not be ignored. She could afford the luxury of an afternoon picking flowers, while that afternoon had likely endangered some critical deal.  
  
However, that guilt turned into something else when some of her patients commented on his absence. The nosier ones asked when he was coming back.  
  
"I don't know," Megumi was bandaging the hand of one of her neighbors, "I think he had business to tend to and will likely be gone for a long time."  
  
"Oh." The woman seemed almost disappointed. "He's been here so long that I just assumed."  
  
Megumi bit her lip in order to avoid scolding the woman. After all, the poor woman had burned her hand and there was no need to add to her misery by giving her a severe tongue-lashing about gossiping. It was hardly appropriate to even speculate as such!  
  
"You assumed something which is not true," she calmly answered. "He felt he owed a debt to me for my help in Kyoto and is fulfilling his obligation."  
  
"Forgive me, doctor." The woman smiled, "You know how we married women are --"  
  
She pasted a smile on her face and nodded, "Of course."  
  
That was not the first conversation she had with her well meaning neighbors. Several days passed before word came that he would be returning with something from Tokyo. By then, Megumi had enough of the innocuous questions from all the people she had run into asking about the tall gentleman from Kyoto. It was highly unusual, perhaps scandalous for him -- an unmarried man -- to be there, even with Obaasan present as well. But even more so, the idea that they were together was ridiculous. After all, she was a woman with a shadowy past. She was not the young innocent like Kaoru, or even Misao, that men like Shinomori or Himura would much prefer.  
  
She resolved then to put an end to all this. Her resolve did not soften even as he returned and presented her with a western-style chair for her sitting that he had brought back from Tokyo per Mrs. Morimoto and Obaasan's request.  
  
After the three of them had eaten a largely quiet dinner, in which Obaasan kept up most of the conversation, Obaasan excused herself to meditate. Megumi went to her herb garden and sat on the chair drinking her daily dose of the tea that was supposed to strengthen her.  
  
When she had finished, he silently handed her a letter. "From the Himuras."  
  
"Ah," she smiled, "so you did see them. I wondered about whether you would go the dojo."  
  
"Without Misao?" He completed her question for her. "It is partly because of her that I did go. And for other reasons."  
  
She opened the letter then and recognized Kaoru's confident brushstrokes.  
  
We're glad to hear that you are well. Admittedly, when we heard from  
Aoshi-san earlier, we were very concerned. Kenshin had wanted to go  
help look for you, but the Aoiya was doing its best and so Kenshin  
allowed Aoshi to go his own way. . .  
. . . Sanosuke is well. We have had another letter from him, and as  
usual, he sounds as if he's having fun, which means he's likely  
fighting his way through Mongolia. That chicken-head. . . .  
. . . Aoshi-san mentioned that your recovery will be quick now. I  
can imagine you are anxious to get back to your regular life. We  
look forward to that, as we would like to be able to invite you to the  
cherry blossom festival in the spring if you are up for it. Until  
then, Kaoru.  
  
She looked up from her letter at the messenger. Aoshi was standing silently next to her, leaning against a wall and contemplating the night stars that were starting to ascend the sky. The novelty of sharing a moment like that with him reminded her that she was keeping him and Obaasan from returning to their 'regular life.'  
  
"Aoshi-san," Megumi broke the companionable silence. "Obaasan doesn't seem so happy does she?"  
  
"Obaasan?"  
  
"Today at dinner she sounded as if she missed Kyoto. I am well enough now that I do not need very much help."  
  
"Obaasan doesn't mind waiting another week. We discussed it earlier when you were sleeping."  
  
"Aoshi-"  
  
"Both Obaasan and I are willing to help you more, Megumi-san. And the Aoiya does not mind our absence as it is our fault for your illness."  
  
"The Aoiya is not to blame for the things I chose to do after I left Kyoto, Aoshi-san. I chose to help those people like I chose to help you and your clan. I chose it alone. I don't think you need to let that guilt keep you here when I am and will be fine." She wondered why she sounded so irritated. "I mean," she added more softly, "Your duty is done. I still tire easily, but I can manage many things on my own."  
  
"I see," he answered thoughtfully. "I guess then Obaasan's caution was unnecessary. I'll go tell Obaasan now that we will leave tomorrow night."  
  
He left without a backward glance. Megumi did not know why his easy answer bothered her, but she accepted it.  
  
Obaasan came to see her a short time later with teapot in hand. "More tea, Megumi-san?"  
  
"Yes, please." She smiled. "I do not think I need it, but I'm rather accustomed to it now."  
  
"Yes you are stronger." Obaasan answered. "Aoshi-san mentioned that."  
  
"I do not know the full extent of what Aoshi-san said to you Obaasan, but I mean not to be rude. It's just that I'm almost completely well and the both of you have taken too much time already to help me."  
  
"Aoshi-san told you though that we are willing to stay?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she spoke softly. "It has nothing to do with the two of you, really."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Since the time we left Kyoto, you two have been very good to me. I can honestly say that this time of recovery has been enjoyable despite my illness." Megumi paused, a sad look passing over her face, "But like that time with the Takehimas--."  
  
"Takehimas--" Obaasan placed her hand gently on Megumi's head. In what way, Megumi-san?"  
  
Something sad passed across Megumi's face then, but was gone just as quickly, to be replaced by a cheery expression, "Never mind me. I really am better, and I can manage on my own."  
  
Obaasan wanted to ask more, but she felt it had something to do with Aoshi and Megumi's conversation. It was not a matter that she could help with. "Will you be coming in soon, Megumi?"  
  
"In another moment or so," she smiled. "Let me enjoy the night sky a little longer."  
  
Megumi had not dared tell either of them what she had been thinking in her head. The Takehimas had offered her something more than she had up that point - a feeling of belonging somewhere, of being wanted for more than just her skills as a doctor. But, she suddenly feared that like with all things truly treasured in her life, she would have to let it go. She would always have the people she valued leave her or be the one left behind.  
  
But she left the Takehimas, only to slowly form a deeper attachment with her friends from the Aoiya. Just like with her little family in Tokyo, she would have to endure another family either being taken away or drifting apart. And then, she'd be left all alone. She wouldn't dare allow that to happen again.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
a/n: every time I get closer to the end, I think of things that I would like to see expressed. However, I do think there are only 3 parts more. I have to work out something in the next part regarding Aoshi and Megumi. Their reasons to live are noble, but noble ideas sometimes don't bring about happiness itself. What will bring Aoshi one step closer to realizing that for himself? Gosh, I'll be darned. I thought perhaps I'd have Okina bribe him, but don't find that satisfying. When I resolve that, you'll see the next part ^_^. 


	14. 14a Meditation

Under the cover of darkness, many things can be hidden.  
  
Megumi's eyes for one, remained carefully guarded. The Morimotos had left after a fairly congenial and relaxed dinner, and left Megumi to see her Kyoto companions off alone.  
  
She stood outside with her two guests -- or rather, two friends -- trying to find the appropriate things to say. She felt that "Thank you" would have been inadequate to contain all that she felt at the moment. Instead, she closed her eyes and hugged Obaasan tightly. Instinctively, Obaasan patted her on the back reassuringly. As Megumi opened her eyes, they were suspiciously moist.  
  
"Come visit soon, Megumi-san," Obaasan said.  
  
"I will," Megumi answered softly as Aoshi helped the sleepy Obaasan into the carriage.  
  
He turned back to pay his respects to the doctor, who stood there with her hands clasped together and eyes downcast  
  
"Megumi-san."  
  
"Aoshi-san," she looked up and gave him a splendid smile. "I never would have thought it possible that I'd be saying this is, even a few weeks ago, but I am sorry to see you go as well." She laughed, although it sounded a bit forced, "I won't have anyone to make sure I stay out of trouble."  
  
"Friends are not far," he answered softly. "If you need me, I will come."  
  
It was something she had never she'd hear him say. "It is good to find that I have you and Obaasan as friends. It means very much to me." She paused awkwardly. With Obaasan, she had been able to simply hug her goodbye. But Aoshi was not the sort of man that one just 'hugged.'  
  
Instead, she took his hand then between hers. "Please write when you are safely home. Given everything that happens each time I travel, I will worry for your journey otherwise."  
  
He brought his other hand and rested it on top of hers for only a moment before she pulled away entirely. "Goodbye, Aoshi-san."  
  
"Goodbye," he stepped into the carriage and sat down abruptly as it jerked into motion. As they drove away, he did not see her walk back slowly into the compound, the smile gone from her face.  
  
With Obaasan soundly asleep, Aoshi was left with plenty of time to meditate and think ahead. Now as the undeniable leader of the remnants of the Oniwabun, and with the responsibility of the Aoiya on his hands, it paid to be thinking constantly. Okina had made it known in some of his correspondence to Obaasan that now that everyone had recovered from illness many things waited to be done.  
  
He spent considerable time simply trying to focus his meditation. His routine had been interrupted by the events of the past few weeks. And the unpredictability of his schedule made it difficult to find any block of time in which he could meditate for long. He chided himself for his laziness. His lack of inner quiet now was likely due to all those distractions.  
  
It was well into the ride, when the first light of morning shone into the carriage that Obaasan woke. She studied him before speaking. "Aoshi-san, forgive my curiosity, but our sudden departure made we wonder if perhaps there had been a fall-out of some sort between you and the doctor. You have had problems in the past. I wonder if perhaps she had misunderstood something you had said or done."  
  
He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I do not believe so."  
  
"I see." She paused, "She had mentioned something about the Takehima's in my conversation to her but I couldn't figure it out."  
  
He thought back briefly to their conversation where she had requested his assistance in bringing up the subject of her leaving the Takehima's. "Perhaps she was tired of having people around all the time  
  
Obaasan paused as she weighed again Megumi's words to her the last night of their stay. "Perhaps, " she mused, "but then why did she look so miserable when we had left them behind?"  
  
He did not answer, for he did not know the answer himself. He had forgotten that very incident until Obaasan had mentioned. Why indeed? It was something to ponder over further.  
  
As they arrived at the Aoiya, Aoshi was satisfied to note that it had resumed its busy appearance. Most of the workers and inhabitants came out to say their hellos, but knowing that Aoshi really wasn't one for ceremony, returned back to their work. Okina lagged behind though, clearly delighted to have them back. Without Aoshi to tend to the management and administrative affairs and Obaasan to keep an eye on the extended family at the Aoiya, Okina had his hands full and was eager to turn over those responsibilities back to the both of them. He would rather harass people in fun, than in earnest.  
  
Before Okina could get started -- as promised, Aoshi scribbled off a short note to the doctor and dispatched it to Aizu. Okina teased him mercilessly for the abruptness of the letter. "You might say something about how nice the weather is in Kyoto, how nicely I've been running things at the Aoiya, and how everyone is asking about her," Okina chuckled. "But instead you write three sentences and pay an excessive fee to have it taken quickly back to Aizu."  
  
Aoshi shrugged. "I am not a master of pleasantries like you, Okina-san."  
  
"Well, well!" The old man smiled mysteriously "By pleasantries, you really mean master of 'small talk,' don't you? My my, your tongue has sharpened a bit since you've been away."  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about."  
  
Okina sighed disgustedly. "Of course you wouldn't know or admit to knowing, would you? But I'll leave you alone for now. I rather like this mood of yours and don't want it to change. The doctor is well, I take it?"  
  
"Yes, she is nearly completely physically recovered."  
  
"So Obaasan mentioned in her letters. You are not so descriptive in yours," he said somewhat accusingly. "But she assured me that you kept yourself and the doctor busy."  
  
"She needed a lot of attention. She easily bored if she didn't have something to do."  
  
"Taking walks, picking plants, reading books, Aoshi," the old man shook his head, "It just doesn't seem very entertaining to me. Given all that we were once were, that must have driven you crazy."  
  
"Meditation these past few years has taught me to appreciate quieter activities."  
  
"As I suppose does the company you keep. But never mind my rambling. " the old man chuckled, "Something has definitely changed in you Aoshi -- a good thing perhaps. Maybe you'll actually be able to succeed then in this proposition I have for you."  
  
"Proposition?"  
  
"Oh of course," Okina winked, "It means you would have to move in larger circles I'm afraid and practice the art of delivering pleasantries. An old friend in Tokyo is convinced that the foreign markets will be lucrative. I would like the Oniwabun to enter the import-export business. I also would like the Aoiya to attract more business from the West. You are proficient enough to become better in dealing with these western foreigners and help our people adapt."  
  
"You are much better at these sorts of things."  
  
"Stop teasing me. I am an old man, Aoshi," Okina grinned, "I think that the Westerners would much rather like seeing someone young and strong like you. Or rather, they'd be less likely to take advantage of us if you were to handle all negotiations and contacts. And think of all the increased opportunities it means for all of us."  
  
"Okina," Aoshi turned to him, "What if I told you that I've already negotiated with several people in Tokyo and that we have several contracts pending to distribute good throughout Japan?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I have already been to Tokyo. I had been there to look into something Obaasan wanted for the doctor and rather enjoyed the process. I met a few good persons who appear to be shrewd but honest business partners. I was convinced that there were things that the foreigners made and could offer that we did not have and would benefit from. "  
  
Okina looked startled.  
  
"I think it best if you take four of our people there to start. Your friend in Tokyo will certainly be able to confirm whether I have chosen wisely and these four people will manage the daily operations of the business. All I need are the volunteers to go and people to replace them here."  
  
"Alright," Okina rubbed his chin somewhat irritated. "You always seem to be one step ahead of my pet schemes. I was rather proud of it too." He sighed, "I don't suppose you've already settled on who is to go?"  
  
Aoshi tilted his head at the man, "As I said, you're the one much better at dealing with people."  
  
"Yes, yes," Okina laughed, "So be it. Since you've already done the groundwork, I'll see to it that we have our four people." He left Aoshi to his meditations and happily went along his way.  
  
'That punk!' he thought to himself as he went around the Aoiya to talk to different persons. Aoshi's business decision was hasty by his standards and while it really didn't bother him, he couldn't recall the last time Aoshi had been so well, impetuous.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought to himself happily as he was distracted by the smells wafting in from the kitchen. It wasn't as if it was a particularly bad thing.  
  
"Obaasan," he suddenly sidled up to a counter. "How I've missed your cooking."  
  
"You scamp," the old woman laughed, "how is that you show up right when the dumplings are finished?"  
  
"I'm a trained warrior," he countered as he expertly swiped a dumpling from the pot. "A very hungry one at that."  
  
"The young master is meditating?" Obaasan asked.  
  
"Yes," Okina answered. "And I am out to find people to go to Tokyo."  
  
"Tokyo?" she smiled, "Oh how nice. Aoshi-san went to Tokyo less than a week ago. Said it was bustling."  
  
With his last conversation with Aoshi still fresh in his mind, he was unable to contain his curiosity. "Ah yes, he did go to Tokyo didn't he to run an errand for you?" He leaned in, again swiping another dumpling, "Tell me -- what did you have Aoshi bring back for the doctor that could only be found in Tokyo?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled, "A chair. From England, I think." She mused, "I think he rather enjoyed his little mission. He stayed there a few days in Tokyo before he came back to Aizu."  
  
"A chair, huh?" Okina looked a bit confounded and then walked off muttering to himself, "All that -- it started with a chair?"  
  
~~  
  
A/N - This part and the next were originally all mashed together in one installment. Because of its insane length (nearly 4000 words) and that I wanted people to be pacing themselves while reading it , I decided to break this up into two subparts. The promised two parts more are still coming - a resolution if you will, and an epilogue. 


	15. 14b plus an encounter shed light

By week's end, Okina had easily managed to scrounge up four people willing to go to Tokyo. After all, Aoshi had cut very generous terms for those willing to relocate Okina left for Tokyo with them, promising to be back himself within a week. Aoshi knew better than to take Okina's word literally. Okina had been dying to get out somewhere since he had been confined to the Aoiya during Aoshi's long absence and would likely enjoy this time away. Aoshi would be left to supervise some of the expansion and remodeling plans for the Aoiya.  
  
Aoshi generally kept to his office, examining the books and staying on top of the news in Kyoto. Occasionally, one of his men would come in and ask for his decision or advice on something, but generally he allowed them to continue as they had started under Okina.  
  
A light rap interrupted his reading. One of his men, foreman Katsu, stuck his head in apologetically. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have this dilemma."  
  
Aoshi nodded, and the man entered. "You know that Okina pretty much handled staffing while you were away. We have been making very good progress with some of the building that we are undertaking. But we have a gentleman who came this morning looking for something to do. As far as the rest of Kyoto, there isn't much for day-laborers to handle."  
  
"You have something in mind for him, Katsu-san?"  
  
"Yes, of course, sir." Katsu said a bit nervously.  
  
"Then send him in please." Aoshi answered thoughtfully, "I'll send him back to you shortly if he seems trustworthy."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Katsu bowed and hurried out.  
  
A few moments later, Katsu opened the door, and showed a young, pale man in. "This is Ikuhara Mata, a carpenter by trade."  
  
Aoshi dismissed Katsu and stood. "Shinomori Aoshi." Ikuhara bowed low before Aoshi, "I thank you for your time."  
  
Aoshi studied the man for a second before speaking. "You must know that we have many workers."  
  
"Yes, sir," the man replied softly, "I can see that the buildings are going well. I would not have come, except-"  
  
"Except," Aoshi noted, "You have probably no other option. From your appearance you haven't had work for the past week or so and not much to eat."  
  
"No, sir." The man looked up again, "I would not ordinarily come rudely in like this. But I have a wife and three children I left behind in a small village outside town. They depend on my livelihood to provide for them. My youngest was sick badly not too long ago, and we couldn't get help for her for a long time because of the lack of work here in Kyoto. If it weren't for the woman who came to heal her -"  
  
"A woman?" Aoshi suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Yes," Ikuhara marveled, "That is what I thought to myself when my wife wrote me again to tell me that Akiko was alright. But a woman doctor saved my daughter, I'm sure of it. The other villagers made mention of her as well of the illness which took lives here in Kyoto."  
  
"Yes," Aoshi closed his eyes, briefly pained by his words. "Some here too lost their lives."  
  
"I -- I'm sorry, sir," Ikuhara noted Aoshi's response. "I speak rudely- "  
  
Aoshi waved his hand to silence the apologies that continued to stream forth from the man's mouth. "That woman you mentioned -" Aoshi answered. "I am sure that is the same one who saved my life and the lives of Katsu and others here. "  
  
"I see, sir," the man looked awed. "That woman -- I would like to thank her someday."  
  
"That may be very possible, Ikuhara-san. If you are willing to stay here and work here, then perhaps someday you'll see the doctor and be able to thank her in person."  
  
"You mean -" Ikuhara looked shocked.  
  
"Yes," Aoshi gave Ikuhara a rare smile, one that won him Ikuhara's complete loyalty in the years to come. "It is fate that we meet, Ikuhara-san. I had in mind to let you stay for as long as Katsu-san felt he could use you. But I feel that I should extend that offer further. You may stay as long as you wish."  
  
"Thank you Shinomori-san!" Ikuhara clasped his hand to his chest. "I can not even begin to express -"  
  
Aoshi held up his hand, "Please. Save your strength. Find Katsu-san and have him show you first to the kitchen. I want you to eat and rest first. Then you will have a chance to show off your skills."  
  
"Yes sir," the man bowed again, and left with the look of a man who had seen sudden reprieve given to him at the very last hour of his life. Twice he had somehow cheated bad fortune, and he did not even know where to begin in giving thanks.  
  
~~  
  
Ikuhara-san's own clear desire to work as well as his talent with his hands made his transition into Aoiya life easy. One unanticipated effect of his stay was that what was not generally known about the doctor once she had abruptly left the Aoiya months ago became known to most who lived there. His indirect connection to Megumi Takani sealed their acceptance of Ikuhara, a fact that was not lost on Aoshi as he thought much about the future.  
  
Ikuhara and Obaasan formed an easy friendship. With many mutual acquaintances, and a maternal heart, she took a liking to this young father and often would supply him with treats to take back to his family during a visit. Occasionally, he would ask about news of the young doctor on behalf of his youngest daughter.  
  
News had not been coming from Aizu all that often. Megumi had written once or twice to assure Obaasan that she had fully recovered and then just recently, to let her know that the Morimotos were planning to move.  
  
The letters were as usual, gracefully written and polite. What worried Obaasan more was what she read in between the lines. Megumi wrote of the peacefulness of her life, but Obaasan could see the sadness at seeing the Morimotos go. Megumi would be again, completely alone. She was determined to mention this news to Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi had fallen back somewhat into his old ways, often wandering around in deep thought. Obaasan finally found Aoshi standing alone in one of the patches of vegetables in the back of the compound.  
  
"Aoshi-san," she came up from behind him. "Forgive the disturbance. I thought perhaps to ask something of you."  
  
He turned slightly to show that he was listening.  
  
"It was good of you to bring in Ikuhara-san. I know that there isn't much for him to do for now, but I could use his talent in building some furniture for the kitchen and dining areas."  
  
"Of course," he said somewhat absently. "I am glad that he will be useful to you."  
  
"He is very talented, and a good person." Obaasan smiled. "It is remarkable, isn't it, to think of how he came here? His daughter was the very child that Megumi-san attended before falling ill herself. A rather sad situation wasn't it to begin with? Even now -- he's always leaving on the weekends to return to them. Ikuhara-san has to live apart from his loved ones because they can not afford to live in town."  
  
"I am aware of that," he answered. "I intend for the first large thing he builds to be additional quarters. We will have more land shortly and can expand not only our business, but also let those who call this home grow their own families. His will be among the first to join us, if things go as planned."  
  
Obaasan smiled gently, "That news pleases me, Aoshi. Families will bring stability to the Aoiya and allow us to show others that we intend to discard our old ways completely. That your plan to allow Ikuhara to live here and be the means for bringing his whole family together will please Megumi-san as well."  
  
"Yes, I think it would," he answered.  
  
"Aoshi-san." Obaasan paused. "I have had a letter from Megumi-san."  
  
She was aware of a slight shift of his eyes, indicating that she now had his complete attention.  
  
"The Morimotos are moving at the end of the month to be closer to their pregnant daughter."  
  
"I see." He had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I don't think she has found anyone to help her in their absence." Obaasan continued, "She will be left alone again. And I was thinking --"  
  
"You wish for her to come here?" Aoshi finished her thought for her.  
  
"With all these families coming into the Aoiya and the surrounding area, a doctor would be a very welcome addition here."  
  
"Yes," his expression was slightly amused as if he had already expected her to say so. "Her skills would be well used here."  
  
"Useful--" Obaasan paused at his choice of words. For some reason, they disappointed her. "Can you not see beyond usefulness Aoshi? Or do you refuse to see beyond it?"  
  
"Of course, she is more than useful," he frowned. The words were somehow familiar. "But it is how she sees herself, Obaasan."  
  
"Aoshi-san," Obaasan added wisely, "Usefulness does not bring someone out of their isolation. All these years, she did not once return to the Kamiya dojo after she left for Aizu on her own accord. And there she was more than just a useful person."  
  
"I'm aware of that," he turned away. "Megumi-san's act of saving Ikuhara's youngest child's life I recognize was not some mere 'useful act.' Ikuhara said as much when he came to me that first day. I realized then that that woman, deep inside, was the embodiment of hope to everyone other than herself."  
  
"Aoshi-san," Obaasan interjected gently, "What do you intend to do?"  
  
He answered mysteriously. "What better offer can one give than hope itself?"  
  
~ ~  
  
Megumi sighed after saying her goodnights to Mr. Morimoto and his wife and ushering them out the gate. They had refused to leave until they had extracted a promise from her not to go out on any night calls alone, for the wolves had been sighted again in the area.  
  
She smiled a bit as she told them that she did not fear them and would rather like to meet them, but they gave her such a dark look that she apologized and promised to lock the gate behind them as they left.  
  
She turned her attention to locking up the clinic. Screen doors were to be pulled shut, and then the batting pulled over them. The air smelled of rain and she was unwilling to let her freshly papered screens be ruined by rain. The Morimotos had wanted to help her with that, but she shooed them away, telling them that soon she'd have to do it by herself anyways. That remark had started Mrs. Morimoto on her lecture about night calls - and the danger to her. Rather unnecessary.  
  
But sure enough, just as she was finishing closing the last of the covers near the front of the clinic, the rain began to fall in earnest.  
  
She ran back around the side and towards her home. Now that she had her full strength, what used to take her five minutes should take less than a minute to cross the gardens.  
  
As lightning flashed, she screamed and stopped. In the middle of the garden stood a man, dripping wet and with a frightening expression on his face.  
  
When he took a step towards her, she exhaled her surprise.  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ a/n: You know, CN has resumed their Kenshin schedule. So on today's ep (meaning today as of when I wrote this installment, not when I was able to post when ff.net came back up), as Sano lies recovering from wounds inflicted by Saitou , I noticed that as Megumi's checks Sano's head for a temperature, she places her hand on his forehand and absentmindedly her thumb strokes his face. It's a such a meaningful little gesture. Which made me really kind of feel badly that I'm sitting here writing essentially an A/M fic. But you snooze you lose!  
  
Just what does Sano hold for Megumi still? Find out in the next installment!! Whee! ~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. The man who stood there

"Aoshi!"  
  
His gaze. Somehow it was very much like before. Something about the way he looked at her locked her feet to the ground.  
  
She felt a brief flash of fear, which was then replaced by another feeling that had always eluded her. It was a feeling that in every circumstance somehow kept her from running away from him. It was the same feeling that she had back at the time when she had woken in the tower of Kanryuu Takeda's manse to find him standing there waiting for her to wake. There, he had given her the knife back, the one like the kodachis he often carried. That feeling had told her to sit there and listen calmly to the choice of an honorable death which he was offering back to her.  
  
The rain was soaking into her hair and her kimono now, but she focused solely on him as he purposefully walked towards her. Purposefully, like the time she had found him in the Kamiya Dojo and he had told her he would kill her if she did not tell him Kenshin's whereabouts.  
  
Her head knew now he wasn't here to threaten her. The ghosts of the Oniwabanishu were peacefully laid to rest -- but she trembled anyways as he stopped in front of her and extended his hand just as he had then -- coming slowly to her face and pausing.  
  
"Aoshi-san?" she averted her head, and his hand dropped as quickly back at his side. " What are you doing here? Has something happened in Kyoto?"  
  
No."  
  
She sighed then, not just because of her relief for the Aoiya, but to push aside that strange feeling inside her. The tension of the moment gone, she brushed past him and opened the screen door to her home. She went inside, and slowly he followed her as she looked about for something to dry themselves with. "If you could break into the gate, at least you should have waited inside." She forced herself to sound irritated, still wondering what was going on at that very moment. "Breaking in and then standing there in the rain like that! You men are always completely senseless. You'll catch a cold and ."  
  
"You should take better care of yourself, Megumi-san." He refused the cloth she offered him with a simple wave of his hand. "Your home is not well guarded. You no longer have the Kenshin-gumi to watch out for you."  
  
She gave him a dark look. "I still carry a knife. If I absolutely had to - I would have used it."  
  
The answer seemed to placate him a little. That she carried a knife showed that she hadn't grown too soft in this day and age. "You'd have been overpowered soon enough."  
  
Megumi turned away. "You gave me back that knife long ago for a different reason. If it came down to that -"  
  
She would kill herself? He frowned and grasped her arm in order to turn her to face him. "I should have never left you here. You are becoming a shell Megumi. One that follows the path of atonement that Kenshin set out for you, but inside, you are bitter, choosing to follow that path far from Tokyo."  
  
The look that crossed her face captivated his attention - the look of anger boiling beneath the surface. "I'm not bitter!" she answered shrilly. "I am here in case my family return!"  
  
"Are you?" he answered . "Your family would have found you easily enough if you had stayed in Tokyo instead of hiding here. "  
  
"I'm not trying to hide from anything." Yet the way she hid her eyes under her bangs contradicted her own words.  
  
"Is it Sagara then?" he asked coolly. "Perhaps you linger here to wait for him."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," she gasped out. "That man left to wander around like a reckless chickenhead. What stupid woman would wait that long for someone to make up his mind to come home?"  
  
But as soon as she had spoken those words, they both knew it was a lie.  
  
"Megumi." The words were not kind, but not harsh either. Obediently, she looked up briefly into his face.  
  
"Come to the Aoiya."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly. What was this man saying to her? "I was planning to in the spring, after I went to Tokyo."  
  
"I don't mean for a visit, Megumi. We need you."  
  
She closed her eyes, avoiding his gaze which seemed to always paralyze her thoughts and actions. "You have good doctors in town. Surely I can't be that useful."  
  
"Useful--" he grimaced slightly at those words. "We want you there, Megumi. Obaasan heard from Mrs. Morimoto that they are moving to Tokyo to be closer to their daughter."  
  
"Aoshi-san," she laughed sarcastically. "So you've come to pity me have you? The life I'm living now may be a quieter one, even a lonelier one, but it is still the one that I chose. I have no regrets about the life I chose for myself after leaving Kanryuu behind. I do not resent the Himuras for their happiness!! I do not cry at the Morimotos leaving. And I do not have to explain Sanosuke Sagara to you!!" Her breath continued in short angry gasps. "Furthermore, how dare you come here and frighten me by breaking into my clinic and then lecture me like I'm a stupid child , then expect me to come with you to the Aoiya this very moment!! Just because you think little of the path I've chosen for my life -" she covered her face then with both her hands, trying to cover the tears that had spilled over and down her face.  
  
His hand came up to her face then, but did not pause as it did before. He placed his hand over one of her own to help calm her. In the course of less than half an hour, she had swung wildly from the extremes of fear, irritation, humiliation, anger and then bitterness. Slowly he allowed her to come rest against him for support as she cried into his shoulder, the tears of years of suppressed emotion mixing with the water on his coat.  
  
After a few minutes, when she had calmed herself, she turned away. "I'm sorry." She was sorry not for just her outburst, but for also for denying the very fact that he had been right about her to begin with.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "If you are truly content here, then stay, but don't bury yourself in your work."  
  
"My work is all that I have. It is the one thing I can do to make people happy."  
  
"Come to the Aoiya," he stated again. "Come and help me build Kyoto into a better place. Help make others happy again, but be happy yourself. Come be part of a family again."  
  
"A family-"she repeated softly. She considered it seriously for a moment, but then she turned and gave him a lopsided smile. "Aoshi-san, the offer is very kind. I would like to finish my year here and then perhaps then -"  
  
"Megumi," he stepped forward to take her hand. "Do you not understand? I want you to come with me. Not next year, but now. Not for the Aoiya." The fingers of his other hand gently touched her cheek. "I will not let you run away from life's choices because you are afraid. You are a much stronger woman than that, Megumi. "  
  
"Aoshi-"  
  
"Obaasan said that the thing you wanted the most was a family, Megumi. You can have the Aoiya be your family, but in time - when and if you're ready -- I want to offer you a family of your own."  
  
"Aoshi-" she stopped shaking and searched his eyes. The offer to live and work at the Aoiya was one thing, but the second -- she wasn't quite sure she had understood him right. An offer of protection for now, with that future offer of marriage -- it sounded impossible to her. He and she both knew that inside they both were still broken - from the deaths of loved ones, from disappointments . But she knew instinctively that what he offered was no lie. Even from their first encounters in the Kanryuu home, she knew that while his strength was terrible - his motives were never hidden. He wanted for them both to pursue a different course in their lives -- one where she and perhaps he would find their contentment with one another.  
  
" I do not do not yet fully understand but - I will come with you now."  
  
"Now?" he repeated, with a look that she interpreted as amusement.  
  
"Aren't you the one who hates to wait?"  
  
She knew from his expression that it was in fact the truth. But did that really matter in this very moment when they suddenly realized together that they would no longer be alone in this world?  
  
He leaned down and cupped her face with his hand. "I think the morning will be fine enough."  
  
~~~~  
  
The sight of the man known as Shinomori Aoshi around her home that morning caused a stir among her neighbors. Mr. and Mrs. Morimoto came over to warn Megumi.  
  
Instead of looking indignant, she merely laughed. "Let them talk, I won't be here to listen to that annoying prattle."  
  
"Megumi-san?" they both looked at her surprised.  
  
"I am leaving with him this morning for Kyoto," Megumi's eyes danced with delight. "I've already sent word to the other two doctors in this area. Aoshi-san has taken care of the rest. My things will follow in a month's time when you and Mrs. Morimoto have gone.  
  
"Megumi-san!" Mrs. Morimoto looked confused. "What is this all about?"  
  
Her eyes gleamed mischievously, "He's made an offer which I have decided to accept."  
  
They were shocked into silence. If a man as powerful as Aoshi Shinomori had made any kind of offer to their doctor, and she had willingly accepted it, they would not argue further. When Aoshi had returned a few minutes later with several horses, they treated him respectfully. He nodded and apologized that they could not linger. They would leave without too many formalities since the ride was long.  
  
"We will send news for you about the wedding," Aoshi said as the two of them mounted on their horses.  
  
"I don't remember anything about a wedding," Megumi breezily commented, "I'd said I'd run off with you, but that was all."  
  
As the other three blushed slightly, Megumi just laughed, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Megumi-san." Aoshi warned from his horse. The MOrimotos were giving the two of them very suspicious looks.  
  
"Goodbye!" she ignored him and waved to the Morimotos. "Remember to tell our neighbors what I said."  
  
As the two of them rode off, Mrs. Morimoto finally shook her head. "I knew that man wasn't to be trusted so."  
  
Morimoto just laughed. "Our Megumi is not some kind of easy prey. That poor man is going to find out that soon that no one out-foxes the fox!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN: I was sorely tempted to have the guy from the previous section be Sano. Ha. I was TEMPTED. I have recently seen Watsuki's 6 page manga epilogue recently. Sano looks cool ^_^ and, in fact, had made it known that he intended to come back. So I guess Megumi could have waited. but . something convinced me not to.  
  
I finally saw the Aoshi/Megumi confrontation at the Kamiya dojo. He walks slowly towards her, threatens her, and then brings his hand to her face - you presume to make good on his threat to kill her. But it's done so slowly and then . there is a slight pause as he brings his face close to hers. Strange. If you want to extort information out of someone efficiently, he could have been a whole lot more effective. It is an odd contrast to when you see Aoshi later in the episode instantly kill those four monks. By the deliberate quiet way in which he approached her, I do not think even if Saitou hadn't interrupted them that he would have killed her. After that moment is interrupted, you see the shot of the two looking at Saitou. Without dialogue it looks very different. Casual. But yeah, I know, I'm overanalyzing right? But well, that idea has been incorporated into this part anyways.  
  
Cute idea for exploration by someone else. The knife - the kodachi - Megumi intended to use against Kanryuu in the first place. Just where did she get it? ^_^ My pet theory is that Aoshi allowed her to steal it and hold on to it. After all in a house with a lot of men around and one poor beautiful woman, a knife would be a good thing to have. 


	17. A stop in Tokyo

Her face grew soft as they slowly walked down the road.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi, who prided himself on knowing everything, could not explain what had prompted that far away look on the face of Takani Megumi who, as custom dictated, walked a few steps behind him.  
  
They had detoured their trip to Kyoto through Tokyo. He had insisted that they pay a call to the Himuras before catching the first train that would take them closer to Kyoto. She readily agreed with a slight laugh. He suspected she would tease all of them as she had the poor Morimotos.  
  
He slowed a little now, allowing her to catch up to him.  
  
"It's been a while since I've been here," she smiled at him. "And it seems like only yesterday."  
  
"This is home to you." There was a slight hesitation in his voice.  
  
She impulsively took his arm, as if to reassure him. "It's not that."  
  
His other hand covered hers, keeping her from letting go as they resumed walking. Her face blushed slightly at the gesture and she averted her eyes in order to ignore the curious looks of passerbys as she continued to talk. "Aoshi-san, after Aizu, I didn't really feel my life was worth anything. But the people here changed that, just as Misao and Kenshin changed the direction of your life."  
  
"My, my, my," a gruff voice interrupted their conversation. "In the streets behaving like this, Aoshi Shinomori. I never thought I'd see the day-"  
  
"OKina-" Aoshi warned the man as the woman beside him tried to withdraw her hand in mortification from his arm.  
  
"Well," Okina winked and waved his arm. "We were about to close shop for tea. But if the lady is willing to serve, then perhaps you can follow me back to our office."  
  
"We have a train to catch-"  
  
"I know, I know," Okina said as they followed him. "--the late train to Kyoto. You can have a cup of tea with me, see the Himuras, and be on the train in plenty of time. Not like I won't see you again anyways."  
  
"It's alright," Megumi smiled up Aoshi. "OKina-san should be the first to know."  
  
"Know what?" Okina's ears perked up as he opened the door of what Megumi assumed to be the headquarters of the trade office that Aoshi had mentioned to her.  
  
Aoshi gave Megumi a look - and understanding, she withdrew to the back to take care of the tea as the two gentlemen were seated at a table.  
  
"Megumi-san is coming back to Kyoto. She will set up her practice there."  
  
"So your handholding in the street out there was just a business gesture," Okina laughed.  
  
"She comes at my request."  
  
"I see," Okina raised his eyebrow . "In this proper age and time, I take your words to mean that you have propositioned her, am I correct?"  
  
Aoshi nodded.  
  
"It is a good match." Okina nodded vigorously to himself and started thinking aloud. "A woman doctor, with training in the West. very good looking and very smart. Good. Good. Attractive, plus very healthy. Healthy enough to bear you at least three, no maybe four grandchild-"  
  
A smack on the head interrupted Okina before he could speculate aloud any further.  
  
"She hits hard too," Okina sighed to himself as he rubbed his head and ignored the furious Megumi who stood next to him with a pot of tea. "A very good match for Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
"You perverted old man!" Megumi stomped her foot. "Who said anything about grandchildren!!"  
  
Aoshi wisely took the pot of tea from Megumi's hand before that could be used against Okina and poured the tea into the cups which Okina had carefully set out.  
  
"Right, right," OKina cowered. "I mean, after the marriage."  
  
"Marriage?" Megumi got a sly look on her face. "Who said anything about marriage? I'm a modern woman! I simply agreed to come back with Aoshi-san to Kyoto-"  
  
"Oh?" Okina crowed happily, "Your modernness is amazing and I must say that I wish that more understanding women like you were around-" Okina jumped as Aoshi pounded his cup back on the table.  
  
"Perverted old man," Aoshi stood up. "You are only making it worse. This is the second time today that woman has mocked the offer I made of marriage."  
  
"Oh dear," Okina turned to Megumi, who looked slightly startled. "I think our teasing rather bothers him. I think it best if you just go along with what I was going to say initially and that is we must of course have you married off as soon as possible." To himself he added, "First a traditional Japanese wedding, for our customers have been dying to see such a ceremony, and a Western one - " he cackled, "would certain bring a lot of our Japanese friends and customers to Kyoto."  
  
"I think it's time we better go," Megumi cooed suddenly at Aoshi, who could only blink at the sudden infusion of warmth in her voice. "Okina-san obviously needs a nap."  
  
"Okina-san," Aoshi bowed politely. "We will discuss this when you return to Kyoto. For now, please try to control your excitement."  
  
"That's right, Okina-san," Megumi said coolly, "You might scare this woman away with your schemes. I have a mind to turn around and go back to Aizu."  
  
"No no no no no no," Okina laughed weakly, "Aoshi-san will have my hide if I interfere with his affairs. Alright, be on your way to the Himuras then and give them my regards."  
  
Megumi and Aoshi both bowed politely to Okina and then stepped out of the door. As they walked away, Aoshi did not notice Megumi turning her head to wink at Okina, who very slyly winked back.  
  
~  
  
Their reception at the Kamiya dojo fared much better.  
  
"Megumi-san? Aoshi-san?" Kaoru was chasing out the last of her students for the day. "What a surprise!" She came over to Megumi and embraced her. "Megumi, you look well."  
  
"So do you," Megumi smiled. "We stopped at Okina-san's office."  
  
"Ah," Kaoru nodded. "Kenshin and Kenji are doing laundry."  
  
Megumi hid her smile with her hand. Somehow, some things never changed.  
  
"Megumi-dono, Aoshi-dono!" Kenshin Himura was all smiles as he came around from the side of the house. Little Kenji trailed behind him, with an anxious Yahiko following the child, hoping to keep him from teetering over..  
  
"What brings you to Tokyo?" Kenshin asked. "I know Okina is here."  
  
"We go to Kyoto."  
  
"I see," Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko all nodded.  
  
"Come in won't you?" Kaoru suddenly remembered her manners. "Have tea and cake?."  
  
When Aoshi hesitated, Yahiko spoke up, "She didn't make it. Kenshin did."  
  
"Yahiko!!" Kaoru yelled, forgetting herself.  
  
"So you haven't learned how to cook yet have you?" Megumi laughed.  
  
"What do you mean!!" Kaoru continued to glare.  
  
"Well-" Yahiko started to answer and soon Kaoru, Yahiko and Megumi were all bantering.  
  
Aoshi gave Kenshin a faint smile. "Life is not very peaceful for you is it?"  
  
"It isn't with those two and now Kenji," Kenshin nodded. "Just like his mother, he is. But-" he smiled as he looked at everyone else, "I would not have it any other way."  
  
"Hmph." Aoshi shook his head. "I do not understand you, Battousai."  
  
"I think you may someday," Kenshin closed his eyes as he did when he was smiling widely. "Megumi-dono goes to Kyoto as well I take it?"  
  
"Yes." Aoshi answered. "We leave tonight."  
  
"I see," Kenshin responded. "I am glad to hear that."  
  
"Yes, it seems that Okina will have his amusements to the very end."  
  
As they watched Megumi and Kaoru go back and forth, with Yahiko now in between them trying to head off another war, Kenshin gave Aoshi an amused look. "Think you'll be able to manage?"  
  
Aoshi bowed his head. "I am not one for much teasing."  
  
"It's always in fun," Kenshin shook his head, "You must take it has a compliment that Megumi-dono is very comfortable now in your presence."  
  
"Ah." He gave a slight shrug. "I am finding this part of Megumi-san very interesting. We will see what happens next."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and then turned his attention back to the squabbling women. "Ladies, ladies. Please-the train comes soon and you should not fight so quickly."  
  
"Kenshin!" They both turned to him, "Tell her that I am a better cook."  
  
Kenshin looked slightly nervous. "Well, I uh-"  
  
Aoshi sympathized with the look of pure misery on Kenshin's face. The poor man was obviously in agony. Answer truthfully and Kaoru would be crushed. Answer with a lie, and Kaoru would happily continue to cook horrible meals.  
  
"Megumi-san." Aoshi pointed to Kenji, who was looking up at the women with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Oh!" Megumi suddenly noticed the little boy at her feet. She reached down and consoled the child. "I'm sorry, Kenji! Your auntie Megumi was just teasing your mom. I promise not to be loud anymore."  
  
"Oh Kenji!" Kaoru had already squatted down next to her to pat his head.  
  
Yahiko, who had been completely forgotten in all the confusion, merely looked relieved.  
  
"Let's go inside together and get tea with your mother, Kenji" Kaoru smiled at her child. "Auntie Megumi will come with us to help us." And with those words, their little fight was already forgotten and the three went inside.  
  
Yahiko kept a safe distance and gave them a puzzled look before turning to Aoshi and Kenshin, shaking his head. "Women are so strange."  
  
~~  
  
They sat next to one another on the wooden floors that faced the gate. Megumi remembered another afternoon like this one very well -- when she had stumbled upon Aoshi Shinomoro at the dojo, when he had advanced towards her and had reached down. She thought he meant to kill her. She had closed her eyes trying to block what she thought would be that fatal blow, but he had kneeled beside her and lightly touched her instead before Saitou had interrupted their exchange.  
  
As she looked now into those same eyes, she realized now that she knew him much better --that his words didn't always express what was inside. And now she saw he was ready to leave.  
  
"Kaoru-san, Kenshin-san" Megumi turned her head back to Kaoru, who had the fussing Kenji in her lap. "I'm afraid it's time for us to go."  
  
They rose together and walked over to the gate.  
  
Kaoru said gently. "We will miss you . The both of you." The two women embraced.  
  
Megumi looked over at the men, who stood about awkwardly. Impishly, she decided to reach over and hug her Kenshin-san, earning her a startled "oro" from the man and a glare from Aoshi.  
  
"We'll come to Kyoto to see you soon," Kaoru answered happily. "After the wedding."  
  
"Wedding?" a sly look crossed Megumi's face, but when Aoshi gave her a warning look, she sighed. "Of course, Kaoru. You will be welcome to come to the wedding itself. Both weddings, if Okina-san has his way."  
  
"Eh?!" Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru all looked puzzled.  
  
"Never mind," Megumi answered. "I don't want to get into that now. Okina is a very strange man."  
  
Aoshi was pleased by Megumi's restraint. It was important to him that this conversation with the Himuras went well. Their acceptance of their imminent marriage was the blessing that he felt he needed. That was the reason for the visit to Tokyo. "Megumi, we should leave," he said as they heard the warning whistle that indicated the train was to leave in 20 minutes.  
  
He bowed politely to the three of them, "We will meet again."  
  
They bowed in return and waved as they hurried off, with him taking large strides and pulling her along by hand.  
  
He looked at her again. That look - that soft look - was on her face again.  
  
"Megumi?" he asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Aoshi-san," she shook her head after a moment and laughed breathlessly. "I'm so happy."  
  
~~  
  
The Kenshin-gumi waved off the couple and then closed the gate behind them as they returned to the house.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru held a sleeping Kenji in her arms.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's strange isn't it?" She looked worried. "I never thought that those two-- I mean, given their history - and Sanosuke."  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru." Kenshin smiled at her. "I sense things will turn out alright." Megumi was the sort of woman who could intrigue many simply by her outer beauty, but only a man like Aoshi would appreciate the intelligence and deep emotions that lay beneath. As for Aoshi - he had capitalized while Sano had lingered too long over addressing his feelings towards the doctor. Aoshi would certainly have his hands full with her quick wit and lively ways, but perhaps for his trouble, he would one day learn how to really smile.  
  
"Things change." Kenshin answered simply. To her, it probably did not seem like something she could fully understand. She didn't know enough about him to understand that he too had changed a lot before he met Kaoru and came to care for her..  
  
Kaoru looked at him then, and smiled. She trusted Kenshin fully, and if he said so, she believed it so. Like the two of them, Aoshi and Megumi had come to an understanding.  
  
After all, she could be openminded couldn't she?  
  
It was spring. The time of cherry blossoms and a time for change.  
  
~ the end?~  
  
AN: Of course not. This wasn't the epilogue dears. So stick around a bit longer. It's done and in the can. I'm just waiting for the reviews. I'm such a greedy review hog. Yay me! 


	18. Epilogue and Final notes

It was finally quiet. 

The clinic had been busy all morning, as it had been nearly every day the last two years. Kyoto had grown considerably since the day Megumi Takani first arrived with Aoshi nearly five years ago. 

She bent slowly over the table that served as her desk to check her notes on Ikuhara Akiko, who she had just seen that morning. They were frequent visitors now that her family was living in town, working for one of Aoshi's export companies. 

A little pair of hands reached up and placed a flower on the top of her desk. One flower was followed soon after by another. Then another. 

She smiled and put down her pen as she noticed the white daisies. "What is this?" 

"It's from me," a little boy with black hair and grey eyes looked up at her. 

"Hajime!" she gasped delightedly, "Where did you get these?" 

"Papa and I picked them," the little boy smiled. 

"Really?" Megumi laughed. "Was it your idea, Hajime?" 

Hajime nodded violently. 

"He gets that part from you." Aoshi was standing, eyes closed, his back against the wall. 

"They're for when you're at work." Hajime added. 

"Of course, Hajime" She smiled and patted him on the head, "I will always think of you when I see them." She placed them in a glass and took them to the sink. 

"Papa also said I could ask you to come out today. He said that you know a lot about plants. I want to know about plants." 

"Did he?" She smiled as she filled up the glass bowl with water, thinking back to another day and time when she had asked her father to do the same. "Alright, then." 

Aoshi came over to take the glass bowl from her and placed it on her desk. "I hope you are hungry." 

"Obaasan made us lunch!" Hajime giggled. "With beancakes!" 

Megumi shot Aoshi a wry expression. Beancakes were Obaasan's little joke. "Will Obaasan be joining us? 

Aoshi shook his head. Obaasan was getting old enough that she did not enjoy long walks as much as she used to. "Okina will bring Kaoru instead." 

Her expression on her face softened a bit. "How is she doing?" 

Hajime made a face, "She broke two cups today. Obaasan said we had to take her." 

Megumi looked up at Aoshi and grinned slyly. "She gets that from you, I'm afraid." 

He raised his eyebrows at her comment on the two year old girl. "She'll still be a lot more manageable than some women." 

Megumi smiled sweetly and turned away to look for her shawl. "Whatever do you mean?". 

Aoshi knew better than to start something with this woman. Instead, he leaned over and wrapped his coat around her. "It's still cool outside." 

She sighed, "Always watching out for me, aren't you?" 

"Not just you," he answered as he lightly touched her side and drew her close. Her eyes then gleamed at his quiet ones. In a few more months, Hajime would have another younger sibling to boss around. And perhaps another after that if Okina's wishes really were to be humored in his old age. 

"Mama! Papa!" Hajime started to get anxious and tugged at their clothing, breaking up their private moment. "Kaoru is waiting!" 

Aoshi patted Hajime's head, but did not let go of his wife completely. As was habit, his hand drifted down and found hers. With the other, he took a firm hold of his son as they walked out the clinic and into the streets of Kyoto. 

The feel of each of their hands in his own made him do something he rarely did. 

He smiled. 

~The end?~ 

~The end.~ 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

AN: I'm sad to see this end, but this is truly where I wanted to leave these two - with fulfilled promises and as always, hope for the future. 

Thanks to all you faithful readers -- Leila, Kyris, Cherie Dee, Aria-chan, Rook, LilSerenity, Goku-chan, Shinomori no Kaji Daji , Ling , Brooke, kongkyun, and the assorted "Aoshi Megumi lovers " (who I could not figure out if was one person or many persons ;-) and everyone else who has recently left reviews and helpful corrections, suggestions. Your diligent comments helped unlock a lot of ideas in this head and keep me on track to finishing this as quickly as I wanted to. . 

I admit I left gaps . I'm sure of you really did want to know whether Aoshi/Megs had two weddings or not after all ;-) But seriously, since Mimi-chan asked nicely, I will say that I am already weighing out a few other fic ideas that will feature Megumi/??. But I am going to give Escaflowne the old college try and see if I can go back and wrap up a few more sections in that fic In the meantime, I recommend that everyone heckle Kyris and Cherie Dee to continue their respective Megumi/Aoshi fanworks. :-D 

For any of you who found this by accident since the original posting was completed, please do leave reviews. Let me know of your interest in this particular pairing so that we can see if there is an interest in a Meg/Aoshi shrine/list. 

And yes, I will be doing fanarts in the future. . If you're interested, keep your story alert on . I will post updates! 

AN2:   
Two comments on the use of "Hajime" -- it was not intentionally meant to refer back to Saitou. gah! But I see the reason for confusion since I used Kaoru as well. Hajime means "first" and that is why I chose it .. that and I'm still trying to work in completely unrelated references to Jubei-chan the Ninja-girl. Someone wasn't clear that Hajime is a boy. First child. Second child=girl, Kaoru. And the hint is that another is on its way. 

Some of you felt there could be more done, and I guess the continuing evolution of their relationship would be nice to see, but to me it would be anecdotal. Megumi's agreement to return to Kyoto was the point at which I knew the characters would work things out. However, I am going to think on this some more and revisit perhaps later. 


	19. Epilogue II A little treat for the faith...

This really is just a silly aside. I'm revisiting this fic out of pure nostalgia and a desire to write something to amuse myself while I wrestle with the "other RK project" and to cheer myself up.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Father." Anxious brown eyes sought out blue-grey ones as he heard the screams of a woman in the other room. "Will mother be alright?"  
  
"Ah." The eyes shifted in the direction of the woman's cries of pain and then back to the young boy who sat across the table from him needing his reassurance. "She was this way with both you and your sister."  
  
"Really?" Hajime's eyes widened. "But if it hurts so much, why do you and mother keep having children? Grandfather says I'm going to have at least two or three more-"  
  
"Children are a blessing!" "Grandfather" Okina materialized from nowhere. "Right, Aoshi? Especially with such a wife as you have. "  
  
Aoshi raised his eyebrow and gave the man a warning glance.  
  
Okina laughed weakly. On any other day, Aoshi would simply ignore his remarks, but today the man was clearly on edge.  
  
"Shinomori-san!" The midwife peered through the open door that separate the room from the hallway. "Please come. She needs you."  
  
"Papa!" The young boy jumped up after his father, who moved quickly to follow.  
  
"Hajime." Aoshi turned back and shook his head gently at his son. "I want you to stay here with Okina. Please."  
  
"Father." The child's eyes began to well up with tears of worry as his father disappeared.  
  
"Hajime," Okina picked up the child. "Your mother needs your father now and if you're there, he will be worrying about you as well. It'll be alright, Hajime. Your mother has had plenty of practice by now so we'll just go outside and wait patiently for your new brother or sister to come."  
  
"Will father be okay too?"  
  
"Oh, of course, child." Okina and his surrogate grandson were now moving towards the kitchen. "He's a very strong man, you know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I mean everyone thinks he's just a businessman, but he used to be okashira to a clan of ninjas. Your father was probably one of the strongest men in Japan."  
  
"Really?!" The boy's face lit up.  
  
Okina seated the boy at a chair in the kitchen. Ignoring the women bustling about, Okina grabbed a few sweet things and handed them to the child.  
  
Okina grinned. "Would grandfather lie to you?"  
  
The boy took a bite of a cookie and looked at his grandfather. "Mother says I shouldn't listen to you sometimes."  
  
"She did, did she?!" Okina huffed.  
  
"She's right you know." Okon leaned in, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Hey!" Okina growled at her, "Not in front of my grandson."  
  
Okon merely rolled her eyes and went back to supervising the cook staff.  
  
"What about mother? Was she a ninja too?"  
  
Okina laughed. "Goodness no! She'd have a fit if you thought so too. She was a doctor probably for as long as she can remember. She was one when your father and she met."  
  
"When they met?"  
  
Okina hesitated. The topic of how they originally met was not exactly something he wanted to be the one to tell. "I think you should ask your parents some other time."  
  
"Oh," the boy's face fell.  
  
"But I can tell you another story about them. About the day your father and mother decided to get married."  
  
Hajime's eyes grew round. "Is that when I was born?"  
  
Okina nearly choked on his cookie. "No, no, Hajime. You shouldn't go around saying that. People will start thinking strange things about your father. Let's see . . . after your father had asked your mother to come to Kyoto, we expected them to get married right away. But well, it didn't happen as we thought it would. A few months passed and we really started to wonder. Your father is a very quiet man, Hajime and we ourselves stopped asking.  
  
But that one day . . .I'm sure that's the day it happened. It was a little more than a year after your mother came to Kyoto. . . Your father was in a very good mood that day for the renovations on the Aoiya were complete. You know we were expanding this place then ." Okina took a sip of water.  
  
"'We should be really quite proud of our work.' I remember telling everyone. 'And to celebrate we should have a round of sake before we turn in!'"  
  
"Okina," Obaasan marched over somewhat perturbed by this story. "Sake!?"  
  
"Err," Okina hesitated aware that perhaps he should be careful in what he said about the doctor to her son. "It was only a round. Anyways, your father hates sake, so of course he didn't have any. But your mother did. of course, she's a much better--  
  
"Okina!"  
  
"I meant that your mother really was a fun woman. After she had several, umm-after she had a round of sake, I asked her to bring in your father. You see, we had finished the construction but we wanted to have a special event to reopen the restaurant."  
  
Okina looked at Hajime, to make sure that he was still following. "Did he ask her then?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not. But I'm getting to that part."  
  
"I was starting to get worried you know when your mother didn't return right away, so I left all the other people and went out to spy - I mean - I went to make sure they were alright."  
  
Hajime's eyes were really wide now. "Did they get kidnapped?"  
  
"No - in fact, they were sitting under the tree out there in the courtyard . . . err," Okina looked up and saw Obaasan and Okon glaring at him, "they were out there talking. Your mother was very talkative that evening."  
  
"I think that you can skip the next part," Okon interjected somewhat dryly. "So when they returned-"  
  
"Oh yes, when they returned, they both looked very happy. Your father and mother both told me that they wanted to be married that following week in the Aoiya. I guess having the building done finally made it seem like the right time. And of course they had a huge Japanese wedding and hundreds of people came by to visit because your mother was a very popular woman in Kyoto and of course was one of the most beautiful. And they traveled away for awhile after that and a little while after --"  
  
Okon coughed.  
  
"Uh," Okina stopped short. "Well, that's about all I can remember. So-" he said brightly, "What do you think of that?"  
  
"Wow." The boy nodded.  
  
Okina smiled and patted Hajime on the head.  
  
"Hajime, Okina," Omasu peeked into the kitchen. "They've asked for you."  
  
"The baby is here?" Okina scooped up his grandson. "Is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"Why don't you come see for yourself. Obaasan too."  
  
"I have to finish here," the elderly woman seemed a bit torn.  
  
"Oh I'll help Okon finish it," Omasu smiled and waved the three off. .  
  
"Omasu," Okon handed her friend a bowl of mung bean sprouts to clean. "This may seem like a strange question to you, but exactly when did Aoshi- san decide to marry Megumi-san?"  
  
Omasu gave her a strange look. "Why do you ask that now of all times?"  
  
"Well, Hajime asked Okina and he mentioned it happened the day we finished the first phase of construction. But I thought -"  
  
"Didn't they decide on it before then, during that trip up to Aizu?" Omasu frowned. "Megumi had to return home to settle some business, and Aoshi had insisted on going with her. Obaasan went with them part of the way."  
  
"And when Obaasan came back she was very happy."  
  
"Ah, so that must be it then. "I wonder, did he actually propose marriage to her, or did he offer her a business proposition."  
  
"Knowing our leader," Okon laughed, "I'm sure that it was more of a business proposition."  
  
Omasu joined her in her laughter. They stopped suddenly when the door slid open.  
  
"Okon." Obaasan smiled as she entered the kitchen. "If you'd like to see our new family member, it would be a good time to go."  
  
"Oh!" Okon quickly put away her food and flashed a smile before pulling the door shut behind her."  
  
"Were you girls having fun chatting?" Obaasan picked up a cloth and began to wipe down the various surfaces used for preparing food.  
  
"Actually, we were discussing exactly how Megumi and Aoshi decided to get married. I heard that Hajime had asked Okina about that."  
  
Obaasan chuckled. "That Okina. You're never quite sure what to think of what he says."  
  
"Did he say they decided to get married the day the Aoiya construction had been finished?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"But I thought it was before that. You had traveled with them outside of Kyoto."  
  
"Oh yes, a lovely day it was. We went to see some friends of ours, that we did."  
  
"Did they discuss it then?"  
  
"Oh of course, they discussed it and discussed it."  
  
Omasu frowned. When the elderly woman wanted to be vague, she could be vague. But she wasn't quite sure where this was heading.  
  
"But for Okina to imply that Megumi and Aoshi were kissing in public like that and that to suggest that sake was involved, well that's just not right. They were already m-"  
  
"-married?" Omasu nearly shrieked. "You mean to say that were already married at that point? So they had gotten married on their trip to Aizu?"  
  
"Oh dear heavens no. The Morimotos would have had a fit if the two showed up again in Aizu unmarried. Megumi created such a scandal when she left the way she did that Aoshi insisted that on getting married before then."  
  
"Then on those two days when you were with them."  
  
"Oh yes," the woman nodded seriously. "They were married then. "  
  
Omasu blinked and then began to laugh. "And this whole time, none of us had known anything about it. I'll have to drag all the details out of Megumi when she's better. Poor Okina! He's thought this whole time that it was his sake that started the whole thing. If you don't mind my leaving Obaasan-"  
  
"Of course not," the woman nodded. "Everything is nearly done and I'll put everything away."  
  
"Thank you!" Omasu opened the door and slipped out eager to find the other woman and speculate on the details.  
  
Obaasan sighed as she finished cleaning her workspace. With a third child here, that day when they had all quietly disappeared outside Kyoto seemed even much more distant.  
  
When Megumi had first approached her, to tell her of their plans to marry in such a fashion, she had resisted, not for her sake, but for the sake of the others.  
  
But when she saw that Aoshi, in particular, had set his mind on such a matter and he had explained why, she agreed. After all, he was correct to want to avoid exactly what Okina had threatened to do - and that was to turn their marriage ceremony into a circus.  
  
Obaasan helped Megumi with finding some of the things they needed quietly. She went to her clinic in the afternoons to help fit her kimono and haori. It was during those times when the women sat together that Megumi finally spoke of all the things that had happened the night Aoshi Shinomori had shown up on her doorstep and convinced her to return with him to Kyoto.  
  
Megumi told her also of how she finally told him that she was ready to allow him to fulfill his promise to her of a home and family. As the anniversary of her parents' death approached, she asked him to go with her to Aizu, to pay respects to her family shrine. And he, of course, understood.  
  
And so they were married quietly at a small shrine near the village where Megumi had stopped on her way out of Kyoto back to Aizu. Only she and the Takehimas were present as it had been during that long few weeks when Megumi Takani had been gravely ill and the thoughts and feelings of Aoshi Shinomori for Megumi Takani had slowly changed.  
  
As their journey had continued towards Aizu, she had continued to watch them or rather over them, as they began to form a strange and wonderful companionship. That it had eventually blossomed into something else, pleased her greatly.  
  
And now, more than five years later, she again had something to please her. One more child to add to their family -- a girl with strong blue eyes and a much stronger name.  
  
Susumu.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Yeah. Susumu is really a bit masculine. It means "advancement or progress" and I am not sure why I picked it originally for Obaasan, but it's there and I have to stick with it .  
  
Hope you enjoyed this quickly dashed off piece of fluff. It's probably a bit more light hearted than the entire fic itself. BTW if you're interested in the other fic I'm working on, make sure you to give me someway of letting you know.  
  
Also, remember Meg/Aoshi shippers to keep visiting the shrine and submitting your stuff for the contest or just in general. That URL is mindspring dot com slash ~shrineoficeandfire . 


End file.
